


To Eat Among Trolls

by JirsSnufminArchive



Series: There Will Always be Camellias in Moominvalley [1]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Autistic Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Cat Parent Joxaren | The Joxter, Definitely Snufmin at this point, Discussion of Mumrik Mymble and Moomin Natures, Flower Language, Fluff and Angst, Good Parent Joxaren | The Joxter, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Slow Burn Snufmin, Snufkin Can Talk to Animals, Snusmumriken | Snufkin Has Paws and a Tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 24,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JirsSnufminArchive/pseuds/JirsSnufminArchive
Summary: When Snufkin catches wind of a beautiful valley of wondrous sights and experiences on the other side of the mountain, it's hard not to be intrigued. There he meets the Moomins, who are warm and hospitable to his arrival, as no travelers seem to visit. The season's change signals to Snufkin that he should be moving on, instead he finds his experiences in the valley have changed him more than he first realized.





	1. A Curious Traveller

Snufkin had been wandering for as long as he could remember. The world was wide and beautiful and each new place he visited was a wonderful display of sights, sounds, tastes, and experiences.

While passing through a town to gather some needed supplies of things nature just couldn’t provide, he had overheard talk of a magnificent valley beyond the mountains. 

Never having been the most social nomad, he had merely listened, gathering what he could without being caught eavesdropping. The description of the peaceful area and beautiful plant life had certainly caught Snufkin’s curiosity and wonder. He hadn’t wanted to appear rude, however, and continued on his way as the conversation had turned to the residents of the valley, catching only the name ‘Moomins’. 

Snufkin knew how to get to the Lonely Mountains. They were easy to see rising over the world, it had just never piqued his interest to go beyond them until that day. With the thrill of a new destination ahead of him, Snufkin made his way across the land.

It was about a week before he found himself in the forest on the other side of the mountain. He had been lucky that the thaw had occurred just the week before. He would have new spring growth to gaze upon by time he arrived, and he hadn't been impeded by harsh weather or lingering snow. 

The forests surrounding the valley were already quite spectacular. He had taken notice of many plants he recognized, already starting to repopulate the forest floor, as well as some he had never seen in his life. Birds had come back to greet the Spring too, and Snufkin listened carefully to their song. He considered staying until the end of the season, or maybe even a bit later into Summer, just to see the valley at the height of its beauty. 

By sunset, he had reached the peak of the hills in the forest and could see a tall blue and red house sitting down in the valley. It was large like a tower but grand and inviting. Snufkin had never liked houses. His tent was the most separation from the outside world he would like to feel and if the weather would permit it, he’d even forgo that. 

With a soup made and eaten Snufkin sat at his fire for a while, gazing with his night eyes upon the valley, excited for the morning when he could truly take everything in. 

The next morning, Snufkin woke from his sleep. It had been a pleasant rest, the soft sounds of the valley forest soothing him and the vibrant, lively energy of the area swelling in his heart to greet the day. 

He placed his hat on his head and adjusted his scarf, made a quick breakfast, and worked briskly to pack up his things and be on his way.

He took a slow pace once he began his walk into the valley, wanting nothing more than to gaze upon everything and give every inch of it the attention it deserved. He heard the approach of a bird, both from its song and the flutter of its wings. It sang to him and he smiled before pulling out his harmonica to join it. 

Across the valley, in the towering blue house, it was early in the morning. While the downstairs was awake with the calm activity of breakfast preparations, the residence's youngest occupant remained asleep. He dreamed of what he might do or find today out in the valley, things like frogs in the stream or flowers in the field, things he had come to expect from his beautiful home. 

What he did not expect, however, was the sound of a harmonica intruding on his dreamy experiences. Moomintroll’s ears twitched as they focused in on the sound, and not too long after, the pleasant tones had roused him from his sleep. 

He made his way downstairs to see his parents, Moominpapa was sitting in his chair reading the paper while Moominmamma was setting the table. 

“Mamma! Papa!” Moomintroll exclaimed excitedly. “Did you hear that music?” 

His parents focused a moment and were faintly able to hear the notes. The sound carried much better from Moomintroll’s upstairs window than it did down in their dining room. 

“Yes I do,” Moominmamma confirmed. “It’s quite lovely. I suppose we have a visitor here in the valley.” 

Moomintroll bounced with excitement. “I hope I get to be the first one to say hi to them! In fact, I’ll go right now!” he declared.

“Make sure you’re back soon, dear. You wouldn’t want your breakfast getting cold.” Moominmamma said with a small smile.

“Okay, Mamma! Oh! Do you think I could invite them to join us?” 

Moominmamma nodded. “It would be very nice to meet them. So very few people pass through the valley after all.” 

Moomintroll nodded and gave a wave. “I’ll be back soon! I love you both!” he called, already stepping out the door and into the open air where he could better hear the harmonica’s sound riding the wind. 

He hurried off the veranda and gazed out into the distance where he could see the faint shape of the traveller’s approach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at this absolutely precious little picture that was drawn for the story, it's so sweet and good and makes me so so happy!!  
> https://vegastalker.tumblr.com/post/186763899675/and-part-two-because-i-forgot-how-to-add-two


	2. A Meal with the Moomins

Snufkin played his music as he walked. Sometimes it wasn’t the most practical thing to do, but in a clear and beautiful expanse of land like this he had little trouble navigating along. It was only when his feathered companion stopped singing and flew suddenly away that he looked up and noticed an excitable, white creature making their way across the field towards him. 

“Hello!!” They called.

Snufkin stopped where he was and waited for them to approach, quietly watching the fluffy being but trying his best not to stare. His brown tail flicked pensively. He wasn’t used to such eager welcomes to new places. Most gave the Mumrik only a passing glance as he made his way along through the world. When they were close enough Snufkin finally offered a greeting, a simple “Hello,” in response.

“Were you the one playing that music?” 

Snufkin nodded. “I was playing along with a bird but it flew away.” he explained.

The creature frowned. “Aww, it was ever so lovely.” they pouted.

Snufkin thought for a moment, “Would you happen to be Moomin?” he asked.

The fellow was surprised and gave an eager nod. “Yes! Although the valley isn’t named after me, I live here with my mamma and papa too!” Moomin explained.

Snufkin gave a nod. “It’s very nice to meet you, Moomin, I’m Snufkin. This is a very beautiful valley, I heard about it from some travelers and I thought I might come appreciate it.” 

Moomin grinned. “The valley is very pleasant, there’s so much to look at and so many fun things to do, I really hope you enjoy your stay!” 

Snufkin smiled back. “I’m sure I will.” 

“Would you perhaps like to come for breakfast? Mamma is making pancakes and toast with jam!” Moomin offered.

Snufkin was uncertain. He had had a meager breakfast that morning as plants to forage weren’t properly grown yet. A river beyond Moomin tempted the idea of fish, but the early season would impact his chances there too. 

Snufkin was used to living off the little he could find, but with Moomin here offering he wondered if he should say yes. He thought a moment longer and not wanting to be rude he accepted, eliciting another joyous response from Moomin.

He followed along with Moomin towards the towering blue house, Moomin chatting idly to him. Just before the bridge, Snufkin noticed a large clearing by the river that looked like just the right place to put down his tent.

When they crossed the bridge and made their way onto the veranda, Snufkin paused a moment. He wasn’t used to houses and so he turned suddenly to take in the view of the valley from the porch. 

“Is everything alright, Snufkin?” Moomin asked, surprised by his companion’s sudden actions. 

Snufkin looked back after taking in the valley a moment longer. “I’ve never been inside any place for too long. I much prefer the outside. I wanted to look out at it first,” He explained. 

Moomin’s blue eyes widened in curiosity at the statement and he looked up at his house, as if taking in for the first time just how different it was from the fresh air and open spaces of the valley.

Snufkin tipped his hat politely. “It’s fine, Moomin, let’s head inside, I’d hate to be the reason your breakfast was cold.” He said and turned to the front door moving to hold it open. 

Moomin’s bright mood returned and he smiled. “Thank you!” 

Snufkin followed in shortly after and Moomin lead him to the dining room, where the one Snufkin assumed was Moominmamma was just finishing up setting out a tray of pancakes, toast, and jam. 

“It’s a pleasure to be here, ma’am,” Snufkin told her, tipping his hat once more.

Moominmamma gave a small laugh. “Please dear, call me Moominmamma and the pleasure is ours." 

Moomin gestured for Snufkin to come sit beside him at the table before eagerly gathering food on his own plate. Snufkin followed his lead, taking only one of each option. Moomin gave him a bewildered look.

“Aren’t you hungry, Snufkin? I’d have thought a traveler’s food options would be low so soon after winter,” He admitted.

Snufkin felt slightly guilty, but hid it well. “Well I certainly didn’t want to impose, especially since you’ve been so kind already and I am very unannounced,” He explained.

Moominmamma gave a kind smile. “Now there’s no need to worry about that, Snufkin. We have plenty and we’re quite happy to share, please eat as much as you’d like.” 

Snufkin gave a nod and added another pancake to his plate before starting to eat.

The food tasted amazing, the flavours unlike anything he had tried before, especially given his traveling and avoidance of anything he couldn’t make on a campfire. He wondered if much like the plants and animals in the valley were quite wonderous in a way that he hadn’t experienced before, if food grown within it carried the same fantastic properties.

He looked over to Moomin who was eagerly working his way through his pancakes. He supposed he could ask him later if the valley’s qualities were always so remarkable.

Snufkin soon finished his meal feeling not only full but highly satisfied. “Thank you very much for a wonderful breakfast and having me in your home,” he told the Moomins before getting up. 

“If it’s not a problem, I was hoping to set up my tent in the clearing on the other side of the bridge,” he explained.

Moominpapa gave a nod. “You’re more than welcome to it." 

Snufkin gave a smile. “Right, I’ll be off then, thank you again,” and with a tip of his hat, he made his way back into the open valley to go set up his camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was once again inspired by an idea from Catofox on tumblr! I hope you enjoy!


	3. A Song in the Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Snufkin becomes a Disney Princess.
> 
> Concept inspired by Catofox on Tumblr!

Moomintroll stared out the window after their guest as he crossed the bridge, his tail flickering. 

“Can you imagine Mamma? A visitor in Moominvalley and he’s good at playing music and ever so polite!” Moomintroll said, admiring the mumrik as he set down his things and began to set up a camp. Moominmamma gave a smile and a small laugh as she cleared the table. 

“Will you be going out to play then, Moomintroll?” She asked. 

Moomintroll turned away from his watching and gave a nod. “I’ll wait, however. I wouldn’t want to bother him when he seems to be doing something so very important,” Moomintroll explained, leaning on a paw and gazing out the window once more. 

Not too far at all from the mumrik, Moomintroll observed a bird that soon came to perch on the brim of the traveller's hat. It was a marvellous sight to behold for Moomintroll, as birds and other creeps and critters were very often frightened by his approach, not that he was a very good sneak either. 

After some time, Snufkin had finished setting up his camp and moved to sit at the bridge, his bird friend still happily sat upon his hat. He pulled out his harmonica and continued where they had left off, the bird’s song matching the notes he played as he closed his eyes, taking in the sounds of the water streaming a few feet down. Later he would continue his wanderings to see the rest of this beautiful valley, but for now, he was content with his music and the nature he could take in on the bridge in front of the large blue Moominhouse.

It was not very long into the song, however, that Snufkin felt the distinct feeling of being watched. While he didn’t interact with others often and most gave him a wide berth, Snufkin was keenly familiar with being stared at. It came with the territory of travelling from a very young age all on one’s own, and while he could better handle it than he had as a small mumrik boy, he still didn’t like it. 

He stood up, careful not to startle the bird, and started walking away towards the forest. The further from the house he got, the more Snufkin saw woodland creatures, all keen to his presence and just as welcoming as the bird or the Moomins. Once he felt the stare fade from his perception, Snufkin continued his song, happily performing for his parade of animal companions as they made their way deeper in. 

A single moment brought everything to a halt and the creatures dispersed, leaving a bewildered Snufkin blowing a surprised note into his harmonica as animals rushed passed him in all directions and he saw Moomin approaching him once more. Moomin looked disappointed.

“Oh dear! I’ve scared off the animals again, I’m terribly sorry, Snufkin,” he apologized.

Snufkin tucked his harmonica into his coat and gave a small smile. 

“It’s no trouble, animals can be ever so shy,” he assured.

Moomin wasn’t convinced. “But they seem to like you very much!” 

Snufkin gave a soft laugh, which seemed to surprise Moomin by the way his eyes widened. 

“I get along very well with them, they know I mean no harm and they appreciate my music,” Snufkin explained.

“You play it so well, I can see why,” Moomin smiled.

“Were you watching me play?” Snufkin asked. 

Moomin looked a bit sheepish. “Yes, it was amazing to hear...oh dear, I wasn’t bothering you was I?” his blue eyes were deep with worry. 

Snufkin shook his head. “I just wanted a change in scenery,” He assured with a smile. “The valley is such a lovely place after all.” 

Moomin nodded. “I’ve never known a lovelier place,” He agreed. ”Then again I’ve never known another place in general!” 

Snufkin was surprised, the idea of staying in one place for so long made him feel restless and his tail flicked in a small bout of agitation. 

“Well have you ever wanted to go somewhere else?” He asked. 

“One day perhaps, I’d love to adventure like Papa! For right now though I feel like I should just stay here in the valley,” He explained.

It was such a curious sentiment to Snufkin. He hadn’t originally chosen the life of a wanderer, but it was hard not to see the pleasant things about it when one had such a drive to keep moving. He got to see new sights and try new things that just didn’t exist while remaining in one place. But he supposed he could see the appeal of the valley, especially with the warm flavours of Moominmamma’s food still on his mind, which reminded him- 

“The breakfast your mother made us was unlike anything I’ve ever tried, is there some secret? Or is it just that the food here is as amazing as everything else?” he asked.

Moomin thought on it a moment. “I think everything Mamma makes is that good, so I’m not sure! I wouldn’t be surprised if the valley berries and vegetables were extra delicious though!” Moomin gave a bright laugh.

Snufkin smiled and retrieved his harmonica from his pocket again. “If I play you a song, do you think you might show me around?” he offered. 

Moomin gave a little hop and a grin. “I’d be sure to guide you regardless but yes, I’d love that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out this absolutely phenomenal Fanart drawn for me of Snufkin and his bird friend and Moomintroll gazing upon Snufkin in adoration I am legitimately crying at how sweet this is. https://the-gamecentral-express-is-back.tumblr.com/post/186002349347/finally-got-a-chance-to-read-thefearisoneself-s
> 
> Another wonderful piece of fanart for this chapter depicting the very last scene! Love it!  
> https://kiwistrashcache.tumblr.com/post/186125074624/started-reading-thefearisoneself-s-to-eat-among


	4. A Feeling of Restlessness

Spring was in full bloom in Moominvalley and Snufkin had been in the valley for three weeks now. It was certainly much longer than he had been in any place in a very long time. He found he didn’t mind, however, Moominvalley was big and exciting enough that seeing all of it in just the right way had taken him about that long.

In that time Moomin had been great company for exploring and sharing things with. Snufkin wasn’t used to having such an attentive and ever-present companion, but the idea was growing on him. Moomin was respectful of his need for time to himself or to play his music for the animals, but Snufkin could see how eager he was to return to his side when he would allow it.

He had eaten a few more of Moominmamma’s fantastic meals in that time but had started to decline as the fish and forage plants had become more plentiful. He found it curious that the food didn’t taste as remarkable when he made his own stews or cooked fish. The valley food was certainly tasty in its flavours and freshness, but it was nothing in comparison to the meals Moominmamma herself had prepared. He supposed she was just that amazing a cook.

Today he was laying in tall grass among the wildflowers, listening to the tunes that nature produced for the world to hear. His hat covered his face to ensure the changing of sunlight wouldn’t dazzle his eyes and startle him from his relaxation. He could almost have taken a pleasant nap, but a thought and feeling continued to pull him into wakefulness, perhaps it was time to leave soon. 

His Mymbline feet itched to keep moving, to find a new place and new people to spend time with now that Moominvalley was starting to feel familiar. He had been through its forests and explored the shore of the beaches. He and Moomin had picked a large collection of berries that Moominmamma would use for more jams and other treats. He wasn’t sure what else there might be to experience here in Moominvalley. 

He sat up, careful to take hold of his hat so it wouldn’t tumble away. He’d certainly need to tell Moomin of his plans to get going sometime soon, it would be terribly rude to leave without saying goodbye when they had been such wonderful hosts. He placed his hat back on his head and walked along back towards Moominhouse. 

Moomin was out of the house and approaching him before Snufkin was all the way across the bridge.

“Hello Snufkin, how has your day been?” 

“Quite well, thank you Moomin, and yours?” 

“Well as well!” Moomin gave a small laugh. “I’m glad you’re back though, it’s supposed to rain later today they say! Quite nasty too,” Moomin explained. “And I thought to myself that it certainly won’t do to be in a tent during something like that, so even though you aren’t fond of houses I wondered if you might come stay the night with us so you won’t be stuck out here in the storm!” 

Snufkin looked up to the sky and indeed could see some terribly dark clouds moving in from the distance. He considered Moomin's offer for a moment. Usually, at times like this, he’d seek shelter in a sturdy cave, and Moominvalley certainly had those… his eyes met Moomins bright blue ones and he gave a small quiver. Surely if he was planning to leave soon he could at least accept his friend’s offer to spend the night, right? 

“That’s very thoughtful of you, Moomin, and you’re right, tents aren’t quite built for such extremes. Perhaps it would be better to pack up and be inside for a night.” 

Moomin gave a cheer. “Oh, I’m so glad! I’ll do whatever I can to help you be comfortable in our house for the night,” he promised.

Snufkin smiled. “I have no doubt about that, would you like to help me take down my camp so we can get in before the rain hits?”

Moomin nodded and walked back across the bridge with Snufkin to his camp. They cleared out the tent and took it down, rolling it back up and strapping it to his backpack, which they carefully refilled with all of Snufkin’s essential items. He only ever carried what was necessary for his travels and survival along the road, little enough that his journeys weren’t impeded and his hands were free. 

When Snufkin’s camp was cleared down, the clouds had rolled in above them and the once dazzling sunshine and thoughts of continuing his adventures seemed like a distant memory. The first drops of rain made their way down, quickly escalating to a torrent. The pair ran across the bridge and onto the veranda, now dripping wet. 

Moomin gave his wet fur a shake, spreading droplets onto the veranda’s wood flooring. When he had finished he looked up to Snufkin and met his deep brown eyes, catching a hint of sadness and discontentment underneath his outwardly cool appearance. 

“Oh dear, let’s get inside, shall we? I’m sure Mamma can get us dried and warm,” he assured, offering the sodden Mumrik his paw. Snufkin paused to consider it a moment, before taking it and letting himself be lead inside to the warmth and comfort of Moominhouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very glad to hear people are enjoying my writing! It looks like the fic will be around 9 or 10 chapters at this point! 
> 
> The Premise was inspired as always by Catofox on Tumblr!
> 
> I got some fanart of the boys on the veranda at the end! :D  
> https://vegastalker.tumblr.com/post/186763868425/to-eat-among-trolls


	5. A Night Indoors

Moominmamma moved to the front of the house as she heard the door close behind the boys. She found them standing and unwilling to move in case they tracked a mess inside Mamma’s tidy home. They continued to hold paws, seemingly without thinking about it. Moominmamma smiled. 

“Let me grab you some towels,” She said, taking the sight of them in. Snufkin was distinctly more soaked through, both due to his clothes and because he hadn’t had the opportunity to shake himself off like Moomin could. When each of them had a towel and were dried as best they could Moominmamma turned to Snufkin. 

“I’ll have Moomin find you some spare clothes and I’ll be sure to have yours nice and dried for you,” She said, giving a warm smile. 

As he was addressed, Snufkin finally remembered his paw was being held with Moomin’s and he blushed slightly, but didn’t try to pull it away. 

“Thank you very much, Moominmamma,” He said, giving her a careful tip of his wet hat. 

She gently held her paws out for it and he handed it over. 

“I’ll find a nice warm spot to let this dry out on and then I’ll make you both some tea and snacks,” she told them before heading off to do just that. 

Moomin looked to Snufkin. “Let’s head upstairs and you can finish drying off while I try to find you some clothes,” He said, his hold on Snufkin’s paw close but gentle. 

Snufkin nodded and followed along with Moomin upstairs. Moomin left him to his privacy in the Moomin’s bathroom while he went on a hunt for something that might fit the Mumrik for the evening. Snufkin unlaced his boots and removed his socks, which had not managed to escape the storm unscathed, and was left in with his bare Mymble feet. The same feet which were restless to make their way out of the valley sometime soon. 

He removed the rest of his clothes and decided to ring them out in the sink so they wouldn’t drip on the floor on their way down to Moominmamma. When he was in the middle of this, he heard a knock at the bathroom door followed by Moomin’s muffled voice from the other side. 

“I couldn’t quite find something in your size, but I did try to find what was the smallest,” he explained through the door. 

Snufkin approached and opened the door a crack to reach his arm out to Moomin for the clothes. Moomin had never seen Snufkin without his long green coat before, and could only now notice in curiosity the way that Snufkin’s arms were only covered in his brown Mumrik fur up to his elbow. The rest of his arm was soft Mymble skin. 

He helped Snufkin take hold of the clothes and averted his eyes from the crack in the doorway as Snufkin closed the door again. Soon after, the Mumrik stepped out of the bathroom in a light blue nightshirt, which looked more like a nightgown on Snufkin, as it was still rather big on him. He held his damp clothes and boots in a pile before turning to the stairs and going to give them to Moominmamma. 

She took Snufkin’s wet clothes to put with the laundry. Moomin and Snufkin found a tin of cookies and two cups of tea set out for them at the table. Snufkin sat down across from Moomin and had a taste of his tea and once again was met with the uniquely wonderful feeling of tasting something prepared by Moomin’s mother. 

Moomin smiled at him from across the table. He was idly eating a cookie before meeting Snufkin’s gaze and swallowing his mouthful to allow him to speak.

“We have a guest bed if you’d rather have your own space, but I wouldn’t mind sharing my bed if you wanted to,” Moomin offered. 

Snufkin considered it a moment. He liked his solitude and hadn’t shared a bed in a very, very long time... but there was a light feeling in Snufkin’s being that urged him to say yes. Perhaps it was that he hated the idea of denying his friend this wish when he planned to leave soon. Perhaps it was because he wasn’t sure when or if he might return to Moominvalley again. Perhaps he wasn’t sure when he would have such an opportunity to feel safe and welcomed enough with another to have the chance to experience this. 

“Together sounds nice,” he replied finally before finishing his tea. 

Moomin was overjoyed to hear this, it was never hard for Snufkin to read this. Between his smiles, the way his eyes would light up, the excited bounces that happened whether he was standing or sitting, or the way his tail would move about. For Mumriks, a swishing tail was a sign of aggression or discomfort, but he knew for Moomin it meant quite the opposite. 

When the pair had finished their snacks, they helped Moominmamma tidy up before wishing her a good night. Moomin offered Snufkin his paw again and he took it as they went upstairs. They popped into Moominpapa’s office briefly to wish him a good night as well before finally retreating to Moomin’s room.

Snufkin settled into one side of the bed and Moomin on the other, the space between them as significant as Moomin could make it so Snufkin wouldn’t be uncomfortable. He appreciated it and had plenty of room to lay without being squished. Moomin turned over to face Snufkin. 

“I’m really glad you said yes to stay the night, Snufkin, I’d hate to imagine you out there all alone in the rain...” 

Snufkin faced him in return and gave a small smile. “I’ve been through worse on my travels, but I certainly appreciate the thought.” 

Moomin’s eyes went wide in the half-light as he tried to imagine his friend being out in something worse than this. 

“Really!? When was that? And how did you get through it?”

Snufkin gives a small sigh. “It was when I was a lot younger, I ended up having to crawl into a pipe until it blew over,” he explained. 

Moomin frowned. “How awful, I’m so sorry Snufkin.” 

Snufkin gave a small smile. “Perhaps at the time, but I made it through, and that’s what matters.”

Moomin smiled too. “Yeah, and that let us meet and become friends... “ he said quietly. 

“And I’m glad for that,” Snufkin shifted until he was comfortable on his pillow.

Even though there was space between them, Snufkin could still feel the heat radiating off of Moomin, warming him up, it was admittedly nice.

“Goodnight, Moomin." 

“Goodnight, Snufkin, I hope you sleep well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The obligatory Snufmin rain storm sleepover! I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> The original premise was inspired by Catofox on tumblr!
> 
> More fanart, check it out! These boys are so sweet and good I love them.   
> https://just-a-coffee-tin.tumblr.com/post/186805160338/from-chapter-five-of-the-moomin-fanfic-by


	6. A Mournful Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's longer and tonally different from the others but I hope you still enjoy! 
> 
> Concept inspired by Catofox on Tumblr!

Snufkin awoke early the next morning to find Moomin cuddled right up to him, a blush spread across his face at the closeness of his warm friend around him. He tried to squirm his way out without waking Moomin, managing to eventually drop to the floor on his paws and feet before righting himself. He glanced out Moomin’s window to look on the valley in a saturated but beautiful green hue. That was one of the things Snufkin appreciated about heavy rain and he stood there admiring it for a moment longer before looking to Moomin still in bed. He knew Moomin liked to sleep quite a bit later than him, so he left his friend to it and quietly exited his room to head downstairs. 

Unlike her son, Moominmamma was also an early riser and greeted Snufkin with her usual kind smile as he got to the bottom of the stairs. 

“Hello dear, your clothes are all washed and dried, I put them with your things. “ She explained. 

Snufkin smiled. “Thank you so much, Moominmamma, for everything.”

Moominmamma nodded. “Would you like some tea?” 

“Yes please,” Snufkin confirmed and followed her into the kitchen, he would get changed and gather his things after he decided. 

Moominmamma set up the teapot and generally busied herself getting things ready for the morning breakfast. 

“Could I be of any help?” Snufkin asked, he felt guilty just sitting at the table and watching her work.

Moominmama shook her head. “You’re our guest and I prepare for the morning like this all the time,” She assured.

Snufkin’s tail flicked and he sat waiting for the tea, unsure what, if anything, to say to Moominmamma now that he was alone with her. Moomin tended to direct their conversations when they were together...

Moominmamma must have read something he didn’t realize he was showing on his face or had seen his tail for she spoke up. 

“Did you sleep well? I hope my dear Moomin didn’t keep you up,” She said with a small laugh. 

“Oh no, not at all, it was a very nice sleep,” he assured. “Though I did find him cuddled around me this morning,” He admitted, trying his best not to let his cheeks redden.

Moominmamma gave a nod and a fond smile. “Even in his sleep, all he wants is to be near people. He would do that when he was younger too,” she explained. “Perhaps I should have mentioned that before you decided to say no to the guest bed. I’m sorry dear, I hope he didn’t make you uncomfortable.” 

Snufkin shook his head. “It was in his sleep. He couldn’t control it and he’s been very accommodating of my boundaries at all waking hours, so it’s nothing to be sorry for. You’ve raised an incredibly kind son,” Snufkin told her with an equally fond smile.

Moominmamma gave a smile in return. “Thank you very much Snufkin, it’s very kind of you to say.” 

The tea finished and Moominmamma brought a cup for him and one for herself. He accepted the cup and started drinking from it, brightened and energized by the impeccable taste. Snufkin thought about this and looked down into the cup before looking up to Moominmamma. 

“Everything you make is incredible Moominmamma, do you have some sort of secret to it?” He asked. Moomin hadn’t had a clue about it but perhaps she might tell him something.

Moominmamma looked slightly surprised by the question. “I’m afraid not, Snufkin, I merely cook as I was taught, though I’m glad you like it so much,” She said, smiling once more.

At that moment, Moomin walked into the kitchen, his tail swishing gently behind him.

“Good morning, Mamma, Snufkin, did you both have a good sleep?” he asked brightly.

They both gave a nod and Snufkin couldn’t help a small grin. Moomin’s positivity was almost infectious and made it hard for him to think on any worries he might have...hard, but not impossible. He was reminded of his restless soul and the farewell he’d have to bestow upon Moomin sometime soon.

After Moominpapa had joined them and they had all enjoyed a wonderful breakfast, Snufkin excused himself to change back into his own clothes and reunite with his beloved hat. Moomin beamed when Snufkin returned, back in his familiar clothes. Snufkin smiled back before hefting up his bag and gear and then turning again to Moomin and after a moment’s consideration took his paw in his own and lead him out of the house.

Moomin was surprised as Snufkin took his paw, leading him away and soon after very happy that his friend had been the one to hold his paw first. Snufkin brought him to the clearing across the bridge. 

“Would you like for me to help you set up your camp again?” he asked, his tail moving excitedly behind him. 

Snufkin gave an uneasy sigh that made Moomin’s smile drop. Snufkin took both Moomin’s paws and held them with his own, looking him in the eyes, dark brown staring into bright blue.

“I’m afraid I won’t be setting up my camp again, Moomin, I’m sorry.”

Snufkin’s eyes for once betrayed everything, there was no cool, calm barrier preventing Moomin from seeing the depths of his feelings. Snufkin also experienced a first when he saw Moomin’s plucky tail lower in sadness. Moomin gripped his paws a bit tighter as the two stood there, not saying anything for a long time, just taking in the full implications of Snufkin’s confession.

Of course, it had been naive for Moomintroll to think that Snufkin wouldn’t ever leave to continue his travels. He just wished it hadn’t happened so soon when there were still so many months until he had to hibernate…

Snufkin’s tail also was down low as they both felt saddened by his decision to depart, though Snufkin knew it was what had to happen, for Moominvalley was now well explored and the rest of the world called to him. 

He stared into Moomin’s sad blue eyes a moment more before moving in closer. Moomin was surprised and suddenly let go of the Mumrik’s paws so that they could properly embrace each other, holding Snufkin close. They remained tangled in a close hug for a while before Snufkin gently pushed himself out. 

“I’ll miss you Moomin, and I’ll see about coming back to the valley, though I’m not sure when that would be,” He admitted. 

Moomin gave a small nod. “I’ll look forward to it, whenever it might be..." 

Snufkin gave a polite tip of his hat. “Take care of yourself, Moomin and please give my regards to your mother and father for their hospitality, I’ve had a wonderful time in your valley.”

Moomin gave another nod but this time his paws were at his face as his eyes grew teary. 

Snufkin felt bad leaving the crying Moomin, but he knew he would have to leave eventually and their goodbyes had been already said. He gave a wave with his hat and started off down the path, back towards the Lonely Mountains.


	7. A Chilling Occurrence

Snufkin was nearly at the foot of the mountain, Moominvalley had almost been put behind him.

The animals had wished him a farewell too but were nowhere near as sentimental as Moomin. Snufkin’s greatest wish was that somebody else would come along to allow his friend solace from his departure, but Moominvalley had no visitors but him, and it seemed likely that he wouldn’t revisit it for quite a while.

It wasn’t that he would avoid it or Moomin, he just knew in his heart that it wouldn’t do to return on trodden ground. He also knew that Moomin would be hibernating in two seasons, he couldn’t imagine returning until long after that, and Moomin might just forget about him. He felt the nerves in his paws tighten at the thought and shook them out to try and relieve the feeling.

He wondered if it had been a good idea to grow so close and attached to someone like that. If it was unfair to both Moomin and himself to set up a friendship that had to be taken away with his distance. He wasn't sure if it was good that he'd made himself care so much about Moomin and how his actions would affect him. Snufkin looked up at the mountain before him and gave a deep breath to keep himself going- 

but instead, he found his legs frozen. 

He tried to move forward again and to no success. As hard as he tried to push, the result was the same and his feet remained stuck in place. Snufkin was filled with a feeling of shock and dread as they refused to go as much as he willed them. The loss of control over his legs was unnatural and unnerving. He reached down to try and pull them from their stuck state to no effect.

He continued desperately, giving his all to push himself forward. Tears began to sting his eyes as he remained trapped on the spot, incapable of moving on with his journey... or at all it seemed. Why was this happening?? Had he been cursed? He couldn’t fathom it, he hadn’t angered or wronged anybody that he could think of. He wasn’t sure what could have possibly have overcome his legs like this or why this of all things would be what happened to him.

Time passed as he refused to give up, whatever was going on it couldn’t take his mobility from him, it wasn’t possible, he simply couldn't be stuck here forever! He’d starve or be prone to all manner of dangerous animals and weather and he’d never experience another wondrous new place! 

He was choked up with tears now, fearing the worst of his predicament and wondering just what could have done this to him. In his mournful state, Snufkin’s thoughts suddenly turned to Moomin. He wished he could tell him he was here so that his kind and helpful friend might try to do something for him… 

Snufkin tried to turn himself to gaze back at the valley and friend he was trying to leave and quite suddenly found himself falling over himself and into a heap on the ground. He put his hands out to sit himself up and with disbelief found his legs once more his own and able to stand. 

He quivered, worried about his legs...that they might be stolen away from his will again at any moment. Perhaps this was a sign, that despite his nature it was wrong to leave the valley and Moomin so soon… 

He wiped at his eyes to clear them of tears with his sleeve and gazed back the way he had earlier come. He turned back to the mountains and looked up at them with longing, but thought better of trying again, just in case the first time wasn’t some coincidence...

He made his way back into the valley and didn’t stop until he was at the clearing in front of Moominhouse again, not pausing to tell the birds why he had returned when he was just about to leave and be free. 

The sun had nearly sunk and it was almost dark, the lights of Moominhouse standing out against the sky. Moomin was out of the house faster than Snufkin had expected, he’d been sitting at his window gazing out in thought when the Mumrik returned. 

The young Moomin was abuzz with questions as he rushed over to meet his friend. 

“Snufkin! I thought you were leaving! Did something happen? Or did you just change your mind? You don’t look too well, should I get Mamma?” 

Snufkin tried to keep himself together as he approached Moomin and his worried expression, but it simply wasn’t in the cards for him, he felt as awful as Moomin seemed to think he looked. When he was finally close to Moomin he did something neither boy truly expected, he fell into Moomin’s arms and allowed his friend to hold him close as the weight of his experiences that day hit him once more. 

He buried himself against Moomin, who gently stroked his back and looked down at him with worried blue eyes. Snufkin's tail was curled against himself as he tightened in on himself, trying to be as small and close as possible. It took all Snufkin had not to cry again as Moomin embraced him. He didn’t care at this point if Moominvalley was familiar or that his spirit told him he should be going, what had happened at the mountain had been strange and terrifying and he’d much rather be safe in his friend’s warm arms then to go through something like that any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Premise inspired by Catofox on Tumblr.
> 
> My wonderful friend Sai drew out the final scene and it's so so precious and wonderful I'm going to cry please go check it out! https://snuffedkinz.tumblr.com/post/186449218879/snuffedkinz-he-didnt-care-at-this-point-if


	8. A Trek Across the Valley

Snufkin had stayed with the Moomins that night, too overcome by his terror and desperation to set up his camp. Moomin had helped him inside and as always the Moomin family were kind and accommodating. Snufkin chose not to tell Moomin what had happened at the mountain, it would only worry him more and in the end, he’d rather his friend just be happy he was staying. 

After the initial day or two it took for Snufkin to recover, things returned to normal for him and Moomin. They would explore and talk, have meals together, and once or twice Snufkin had agreed to spend the night again and he had allowed Moomin to stay in his tent for the first time. 

It was over a month before Snufkin dared chance going back to the mountain. He didn’t intend to leave, not unless it worked this time. His camp was still made by the river and his things all left behind so Moomin would know not to worry about his absence. He had also left a simple note for his friend just in case, letting him know he’d return later in the day. 

As the foot of the mountain came up in front of Snufkin once more he quivered in apprehension. He didn’t want to be stuck again... but he knew he’d be trapped in the valley forever if he didn’t try to find his way out. He forced himself forward towards the mountain path and once again found his legs locked. Snufkin’s breathing hitched and his tail shot up as he was caught in place once more.

Snufkin tried to turn away and will himself to go back to the valley and like the last time he managed to escape the clutches of whatever had a hold of him. He backed up slowly and stared up at the Lonely Mountain. 

“So I really am trapped…” Snufkin sighed miserably. 

He looked around, spinning in a slow circle to take in the wide expanses of the valley. ‘Where was the cut off?’ he wondered. He took a breath to steel his nerves and test just that. He found a stick nearby and began drawing a line at the threshold of the mountain and walked along with it, dragging it on the ground.

Every so often he would stop and brace himself before trying to cross the line, the result was almost always the same paralysis of his legs, cured only by turning back into the valley. Occasionally he would need to readjust the line, erasing it with his boot and moving it to the right spot. 

He skirted his way along the foot of the mountain until he reached the waterfall creek that fed into the river he fished from on the bridge. He gazed at the waterfall pensively, debating if going up it might be a viable option. He shook away the thought, if his legs locked while trying to climb it he’d be very wet in the best case scenario... and in the worst... 

He dismissed that thought too and focused his attention on continuing. He hopped across the stones to get to the other side. Snufkin could see Moominhouse just in the distance but didn’t bother to approach. He continued marking the boundary, finding even the opposite ends of the valley intent on keeping him caged in. 

By the time Snufkin had circled around to the beach’s shoreline, it was getting late and his camp was not too far off. He set down his stick in case he decided later to finish his thorough check for a way out. For now, however, there was little point to completing the loop, he had found no signs of an end or a break to whatever was preventing his escape. 

He returned inward to his camp only to find Moomin sitting on the bridge. His friend perked up and his tail wagged excitedly as he scrambled up to meet Snufkin.

“Hello, Snufkin! You were gone for a really long time today, what were you up to?”

“I decided to go for a walk around the valley,” Snufkin replied. 

“Oh, I see! Did you find anything interesting?” 

Snufkin paused for a moment before replying. “Nothing of note, just the typical beauty of Moominvalley,”

Moomin nodded and his tail gave another few waves. “Now that you’re back, do you suppose we could do something together?” 

“I was planning to lay on the riverbank, you’re more than welcome to join me,” Snufkin said with a small smile.

Moomin grinned. “Of course!” 

The pair walked down to the riverbank and Snufkin settled himself on the grass, putting his arms behind his head and crossing his leg over one knee. Moomin sat beside him and idly played with some of the grass.

“Moomin I was wondering…” Snufkin started.

“Yes, Snufkin? What is it?” Moomin asked curiously, stopping what he was doing to focus on the relaxed Mumrik. 

“You said you’ve never had a visitor in the valley but surely some travelers would have shown up, right?” He points out casually. 

“Oh, well yes but you can’t quite call them a visitor if they don’t really visit with you!” Moomin countered.

Snufkin gave a small nod. “But people who came into the valley eventually left it?” 

Moomin looked confused. “Yes of course, why Snufkin?” 

Snufkin’s relaxed face and tone betrayed nothing. “No reason, I just was wondering if my experience was unique, I’d planned to leave but decided to return, I’m just surprised nobody else felt the same way,”

This made Moomin smile fondly. “Well, none were so kind and friendly as you either, they never got to know us so I guess there was no real reason to stay or come back,”

Snufkin gave a nod and closed his eyes. “They certainly missed out then,”

Moomin’s smile only widened before falling into neutrality. “But you are going to leave again, aren’t you, Snufkin? When will that be?” 

Snufkin opened his eyes to look over at Moomin. “I suppose I’ll be off again when the time is right,”

At least that's what he hoped... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The premise as always is inspired by Catofox on tumblr!


	9. A Moment before Winter

Whole seasons passed with Snufkin still in the valley until it was on the cusp of Winter. He’d never admit it to Moomin but staying in one place so long was really starting to wear on him. Perhaps Moomin knew it, Snufkin had been requesting more time apart as his extended stay in the valley dragged on.

It wasn’t that he disliked spending time with Moomin, quite the opposite, it made him very happy, but the longer he was around him the more likely he might pick up that something was truly wrong. 

Snufkin sat at his camp and cleaned his harmonica as Moomin made his way across the bridge and settled down beside him. 

“Winter’s almost here, Snufkin,” He pointed out.

Snufkin nodded. “Indeed it is,”

Moomin fidgeted with his tail a bit. “And I’ll be going into hibernation today,” 

Snufkin looked up from his harmonica. “Yes, and you’ll sleep until Spring,” 

Now Moomin nodded. “And I was thinking, you can’t exactly have a tent in the winter, especially not in Moominvalley! So what will you be doing, Snufkin?” 

Snufkin paused. He knew Moomin had a point. Moomin had mentioned how tall and heavy the snowfall was in the valley, his tent certainly wouldn’t stay standing or functional in such weather. 

“I’m not sure, Moomin,” He admitted, not looking his friend in the eye.

He fidgeted with his tail. “Well….” He paused, considering his words. “I know you don’t like houses but if you don’t plan on leaving still you’re always welcome to join us inside, it’ll be safe and warm.” 

Snufkin took this in and thought on it. Being stuck in Moominvalley was uncomfortable enough to his sensibilities but to be confined just to Moominhouse for a season would be much worse, even if he could manage to hibernate through it. 

He gazed past his friend to look up at the mountain. If he didn’t find a way out soon he’d be stuck by weather as well as this curse. He looked back to Moomin who was awaiting his answer. 

“If I don’t leave then certainly, I can’t think of anywhere in the valley better to stay,” 

Snufkin left Moomin to help his parents set up for hibernation and in the meantime, he decided to check for the last time if he could be free. There were no birds, critters, or creeps around to ask after him this time. Like the Moomins all the valley’s residents big and small were settling in for the Winter season. 

Snufkin eventually reached the mountain threshold and prepared himself for disappointment, for the leg locking feeling that had become so familiar to him in his many trials to free himself over the months. He stepped himself forward towards his line, which he had kept fresh and worn into the ground and before he could comprehend what had happened, he was over it.

Realization was slow to cross Snufkin’s mind as he tried to process what had just happened. Was it possible the line was wrong? That perhaps he had reset it too close and he was still within the confines of the magic’s grasp. He gave another few steps forward and found his legs continued to work as they should. 

A thrill ran through Snufkin making his heart pound and his soul revitalized, he broke into a run as he made his way down the mountain path, allowing the frosty air to whip against his cheeks as he felt dirt and grass change to stone beneath his feet. He barely managed to stop himself before he got too far. 

The fur on his tail and paws prickled with anticipation and for the first time in many months, the restlessness of his Mymble feet finally started to subside. 

“Thank the stars…” he breathed, feeling almost moved to tears in his relief. He turned back towards the valley. The temptation to take his freedom and run was almost too great but his things were all left behind and he had promised Moomin he’d return. 

He wished he had some supplies with him to try and ward whatever magic had once been here away and ensure that his path remained open and free. Alas, he could not and with a last look at the mountain, he started walking back into the valley to collect his things. 

Snufkin eventually reached his camp and immediately got to work packing up his things and dismantling his tent. Moomin didn’t make his way out to join him, Snufkin assumed he was still helping his parents to prepare. When Moomin finally did head over to meet him Snufkin’s camp was packed and on his person once more.

“It’s a good thing you could pack it all up before dark, wouldn’t do to be trying to fumble things then, especially with how cold it’s getting, should we head inside?” He asked. 

Snufkin shook his head and gave Moomin a fond smile. “It’s finally time for me to head off, Moomin,” 

Moomin frowned, disappointed that his friend couldn’t stay. It was upsetting, but after such a wonderful three seasons with Snufkin and his tears the first time he had said he was leaving, this time didn’t hurt nearly as much. 

“I’ll really miss you, Snufkin, I’ve had such a wonderful wakeful season with you,” he admitted.

Snufkin gently took his friend’s paws in his own. “And so have I… but the world is waiting for me and a well-deserved sleep is waiting for you,” he gave Moomin a small smile.

Moomin squeezed Snufkin’s paws and Snufkin squeezed back. “I hope to see you again…” 

Snufkin gives a small sigh. “As do I, Moomin, I hope that one day I might return, though if I do it may not be for a very long time…” 

Moomin gave a sad nod. “Goodbye Snufkin, please take care of yourself,” 

Snufkin stepped forward and pulled Moomin into a hug. “Of course, and I know you’ll be taken good care of while I’m gone,” 

Moomin held Snufkin in return, lingering in the feeling of closeness to him until Snufkin started to move away. With a final wave of his hat, Snufkin headed back down the path to the Lonely Mountains. 

Once he had hit the tree line and was out of sight from Moominhouse, Snufkin burst into a brisk run. He reached the foot of the mountains much quicker than any time before and to his relief found the threshold unimpeded by magic once more. He continued running down the path, his feet felt light and nimble and his heart was finally free to return to his travels

and so that’s exactly what Snufkin did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fic is not yet over despite how final that line sounds! 
> 
> this was a chapter that was incredibly fun to write and I hope you all enjoy it! 
> 
> The premise of this fic was inspired by Catofox on Tumblr!


	10. A Sudden Guest

Snufkin returned to the south where it was warm and pleasant, he stopped only once sunset was upon him and he needed to make camp. He wasn’t sure when the restlessness would finally subside but it was incredible to be moving and seeing unfamiliar sights once again. 

He felt guilty for how happy it made him to be out of Moominvalley, but tried to assure himself that it had no bearing on how he felt about Moomin. He still cared deeply for Moomin and wanted to see him again, but it would have to be later...once Moominvalley’s effect on him had been washed away. 

He continued walking on each passing day in no particular direction, too caught up in his feelings he forgot that that kind of erratic travel always leads to company. He was finishing up making a meal for himself one night when it finally dawned on him that he wasn’t alone, his tail twitched as he could feel eyes on him from up above. 

“Come down for a hot meal, why don’t you?” he said, pulling a second bowl from his bag.

The tree above his campfire shook and down came his guest who plopped down on the log across from him. Snufkin moved over and offered him the second bowl of soup and looked into his bright blue eyes. 

“Hey dad.” 

The Joxter smiled up at him and took the bowl, Snufkin supposed he’d never understand how his dad could always be so carefree and eager. 

“Thanks kiddo, it looks great as usual!” he gave a grin and quickly started eating.

“Thanks, foragings been good so it has plenty of ingredients,” Snufkin explained as he returned to his own seat and began eating too.

The Joxter gave a nod. “You always have been more interested in plants, huh? You still like fish though, right?” He blinked his wide blue eyes as he awaited an answer. 

“Of course, I can’t imagine ever giving up fish,” Snufkin admitted. 

Joxter gave an amused grin. “And I can’t imagine giving up hunting,” 

Snufkin looked up from his food. “To each their own, right?” 

Joxter nodded. “Yes, you’re right, I’m just curious you know!” 

Snufkin couldn’t help but give a small laugh. “Of course, you know, you’d get to know more if you ever learned to read, then I could send you letters, or at least pin them to a tree for you to stumble across,” 

The Joxter took his bowl and slurped down the rest of the meal, wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his coat. “Ah, yes but who can be bothered? Besides, things go much easier if you actually can’t obey the rules rather than just choosing not to,” Another wide grin. 

“Will you be spending the night?” Snufkin asked, finishing his own meal a lot less messily. 

“If you’ll have me!” The Joxter’s tail stood up excitedly, it was a lot more ragged and fuzzy than Snufkin’s own, which he was careful to keep tidy. 

Snufkin nodded. “Of course, I get to see you so rarely, it would be silly to turn you away.” 

He gathered their dishes and pulled up his sleeves to wash them in the creek he had set up his camp by. His father plopped himself on the bare earth beside him. The Joxter locked his shining blue eyes on his son’s face. 

“I haven’t caught wind of you in months by the way, much too long to not know you weren’t wandering out there, where were you hiding from your dear old dad?” He asked, dramatically craning his head to meet his son’s gaze over the dishes. 

Snufkin gave an amused shake of his head. “I wasn’t hiding from you, I promise.” 

The Joxter backed off to let him keep washing the dishes. “Well then?” He prompted. 

Snufkin continued his washing. “I was in a wondrous place called Moominvalley, past the mountains, it was remarkably beautiful,” He explained but his tail gave a pensive flick.

“Moomin? I used to travel with a Moomin,” The Joxer commented, laying himself down on his stomach, holding his head up on his arms. 

“Oh really?” Snufkin looked surprised, the Joxter had occasionally told him stories of his life before he’d been born but never something like this. 

He nods. “I was quite fond of him,” His father reminisced. “But then he met Moominmaiden and was quite taken with her, so I let him be and stopped leaving him mice,” he explained.

Snufkin couldn’t help but give a small roll of the eyes. Another mystery of his father Snufkin would never figure out was his inclination to hunting small animals and even more so what he did with them when they weren’t going to be a meal.

He supposed it was that the Joxter’s Mumrik inclinations had been diluted within him by his Mymble genes, it was one of his father’s favourite things to tease him about after all.

“When we were all together, Me, Moomin and our other friends, I remember Fredrickson never let Moomin cook a single meal, it was honestly quite funny, so I guess he’s very lucky that the maiden he met was apparently a very good cook, I never did try it myself,” The Joxter rambled on idly.

Snufkin’s interest was piqued further. “The Moomins I met had a mother who was a very good cook. I wonder if it’s possible that they might be the same ones...if it is they have a son now and he’s around my age.”

The Joxter lay in thought for the briefest moment. 

“I’ll have to keep a closer eye on you so you can lead me back there soon.”

Snufkin frowned and stopped his washing, his tail lowered slightly. “...It definitely won't be anytime soon.” 

The Joxter’s grin dropped from his face and he pushed himself up. “Hey, kit, what’s wrong? What happened?” His eyes were deep with worry and he held his paws up, the temptation to pull his boy into his arms itched at him but he held off to respect his space. 

Snufkin set the dishes aside and leaned towards his dad who gently took him into his arms. Snufkin refused to let himself cry around his dad, he’d done too much of that when he actually was a young Mumrik kit. The Joxter removed Snufkin’s hat and set it gently on the ground before settling his head on top of Snufkin’s own. 

“Nothing really happened, I’m okay, I just don’t want to go back so soon, dad, okay?”

The Joxter gently stroked his back. “Sure thing, kit, I can wait until you’re ready,” he assured.

Snufkin gave a small smile and nuzzled up against his father. “Thanks, dad.” 

It was a close moment or two before Snufkin gently moved away from his father and finally finished the dishes. He put them back in his bag and The Joxter put out the fire. 

The Mumriks set down their hats beside each other and Snufkin removed his scarf, setting it aside to put back on in the morning. Snufkin lay down in his bedroll and his dad curled in a ball beside him, his tail resting lightly by his face, much like how Snufkin had also slept as a kit. 

“Goodnight dad... “ Snufkin whispered but glancing over the Joxter was already fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd been debating for a long time whether or not to add The Joxter and where and so finally it is realized! 
> 
> I think we're coming very close to the end friends, I might wrap up this particular story in another two or three chapters at this point! Once this story's done I'll be moving on to a new one though, I have at least three other concepts I want to try my hand at! 
> 
> Another wonderful piece of fanart! Please check it out and support the artist! https://just-a-coffee-tin.tumblr.com/post/186389485093/ive-been-working-on-this-for-the-longest-its-a
> 
> The premise as always was inspired by Catofox on Tumblr!


	11. A Season Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for 1000 views! I've had a lot of fun writing this story and I'm a bit sad that it's so close to wrapping up! 
> 
> The premise as always is inspired by Catofox on tumblr!

The Joxter tagged along with Snufkin for the rest of the winter season. From time to time he would peel off, leaving his son to travel alone, but he’d always return to just where Snufkin was a few days later. For as wise and worldly as Snufkin was, his dad’s knack for showing up in just the right places always impressed him. 

On the last day before Spring, Snufkin woke early as always. His father remained asleep, curled up nearby and Snufkin lay his blanket over him before retying his scarf, putting on his hat, and heading out of the tent.

They had moved back towards the north and the mountains, making foraging poor once more. Snufkin wasn’t inclined to go for a morning hunt like his dad would once he finally woke up, so he gathered what he could for himself and made a small breakfast. He stirred it idly and found himself missing the delicious taste and heartiness of Moominmamma’s cooking. 

He shook his head to try and not think about that. His heart still struck him with guilt for his decision not to return to Moominvalley. He missed Moomin and he knew Moomin would probably miss him more but he’d be asleep until tomorrow, only then could he really be said to be missing him. 

Snufkin heard the flap of his tent open and the Joxter came out with a yawn, stretching out his arms and flexing his paws. 

He gave Snufkin a sleepy smile. “Mornin’ Snufkin,” 

Snufkin smiled back. “Morning, dad, how did you sleep?” 

The Joxter grinned. “Just great, you should really sleep later than you do, there’s just no need for Mumriks to wake so early!” He said while walking over to his son and hovering around him. Snufkin knew he’d eagerly drape himself about with anyone else but the Joxter understood and respected his son’s proclivities. 

Snufkin shrugged. “Early mornings just feel right, I miss out on so much if I sleep in,” 

“Fair enough! I’m heading off to catch a meal, you’re sure I can’t tempt you with a squirrel or something this morning?” The Joxter offered with a silly grin. 

Snufkin wrinkled his nose and shook his head. “I’m fine without,” 

His dad shrugged. “If you say so! Go ahead and clear down if you want, I’ll catch up when I’m done.” He gave a little wave before dropping to all fours and then scampering off into the woods.  
Snufkin took his suggestion and started repacking his things into his pack and taking down his tent. 

He was surprised that his dad was spending so much time with him. Usually, their interactions were short and rare, ending with the Joxter taking a sudden leave and no certainty of his return. Snufkin knew it was as much his father’s nature as it was his own, though they certainly expressed it differently. 

Snufkin returned his bag to his back with the camp taken care of and continued his walking. He and his dad hadn’t stayed together for so long since he’d been a very young Mumrik.

His mother was wonderful but his many, many half-siblings weren’t so nice to be around. He’d been very shy and much different to them as he was only half Mymble. They were very loud and energetic and had no real respect for boundaries. So one day, his mother had asked the Joxter to take Snufkin with him on his travels where he could be free and in peace.

Snufkin suspected his dad was staying with him this season if only because of the strange circumstances of the rest of Snufkin’s year. It was likely his apprehension over Moominvalley that had convinced Joxter he needed to keep such an eye on him, and Snufkin would admit to himself that he was glad his dad was there for him in a time like this. 

When the Joxter finally returned to his side it was much later in the day and Snufkin had found himself walking too close to the lonely mountains for comfort. He veered off in the other direction and his dad must have caught a look or a movement from Snufkin that concerned him. 

“We still don’t have to go until you think you’re ready,” he told Snufkin.

Snufkin nodded. “I know, I just feel so conflicted...I feel like I want to go back but I know that I shouldn’t, at least not for a very long time,” 

The pair trekked together until sundown and set up for the night once more in an open field. Snufkin couldn’t find materials for soups and reluctantly accepted his dad’s offer to share the rabbit he managed to catch. Snufkin felt bad, but if his father had already killed the creature there wasn’t much to do about it.

“Have you seen mom recently?” Snufkin asked. The Joxter’s bright blue eyes met him as he looked up from his meal. 

“Mhmm!” He said, swallowing down his mouthful. “Just before I found you actually,” 

Snufkin’s legs swung slightly. “And what did she have to say?” 

“Well I told her I hadn’t seen you in so long, she was disappointed and thought I was being lazy!” He laughed and a big grin broke out.

Snufkin gave a small smile. “She’s usually not wrong though,” 

The Joxter nodded. “Do you think you should go visit her?”

“Yes, sometime soon, though in the morning I believe I’ll start heading West,” 

“Sounds like a plan,” The Joxter stuffed the last of his rabbit in his mouth and stood up from the log. “I think I’m going to turn in,” He said, giving a dramatic stretch.

Snufkin smiled fondly. “I might as well too then, thank you for sharing your supper with me by the way,”

“Of course! What kind of guy would I be if I let my kid go hungry? Besides, I’ve got to try and get you back into hunting somehow,” he teased.

Snufkin gave his dad a light shove as the two of them returned to the tent and settled in for the night. 

When morning broke and Snufkin woke up he was surprised to find his father not asleep nearby. He glanced to where they had lain their hats the previous night and found only his green one there. Snufkin got up and dressed then headed out and found his dad preparing wood in the pit for a breakfast fire. 

“Oh! Why’re you up so early, dad?” Snufkin asked.

The Joxter turned and smiled at his son. “I figured I’d see what a few more hours of wakeful was like,” he explained with a small shrug. 

Snufkin smiled. “I’ll see if I can find us something to eat this morning,” 

He turned to walk away from the camp to go foraging but instead let out a startled cry that made the Joxter’s tail shoot up and his icy blue eyes widen in fear. Snufkin had tried to walk off into the field but instead, he found his legs locked up and stuck in place…


	12. A Heartfelt Promise

The Joxter bolted to his son’s side. “Snufkin!! What’s wrong??” 

Snufkin’s breathing was uneven, he barely processed his dad’s question as his heartbeat was so loud, the pounding rushed in his ears. Why was this happening again? Why now? Why here?? He wasn’t even in Moominvalley! 

He quickly turned to look at the Lonely Mountains he had been trying to veer away from. As he willed himself towards it, he felt the curse give and his legs came out from underneath him. Unlike all those other times, however, Snufkin didn’t hit the ground. His dad quickly caught him and helped him regain his footing. 

“Thanks, dad…” he managed quietly. 

“No problem, kiddo…” The Joxter let out an anxious breath. “What just happened there, are you okay??” 

Snufkin leaned into his dad, resting his head against his chest. “Yeah…”

The Joxter held Snufkin close, scared to let him go. He still had no clue what was going on but it had clearly upset Snufkin a lot… 

When Snufkin had finally calmed down he gently pulled away and the Joxter let him go. His head no longer swimming with panic, Snufkin started to think and consider things. He looked up at his dad, who was looking at him like he had when Snufkin had had nightmares as a child. 

“Hey, dad?...” Snufkin started, his voice was small in trepidation. 

“Yeah, kit?” Joxter’s worried blue eyes didn’t leave him for a moment. 

“This is going to sound weird but can you go walk over there?...” Snufkin asked, pointing to a spot not too far off, but in the same direction he had tried to go. 

The Joxter blinked in confusion but nodded. “I think I can manage that,” He said with a cautious smile. Snufkin gave a small smile back. The Joxter walked to where Snufkin directed him, having no trouble when crossing whatever threshold had caught Snufkin.

“Is here good?” The Joxter asked, still very unsure what his son needed from him. 

Snufkin anxiously held his hands together and his tail wavered behind him. “Yeah, that’s great dad, you can come back now,” He told him. The Joxter returned to Snufkin’s side and gave him a look. 

“Can you tell me what’s going on, Snufkin?” he asked. 

Snufkin gave an uneasy sigh. “I think I’ve been cursed…” he admitted, looking down at his boots in shame.

The worry in the Joxter’s eyes grew deeper. “Cursed how? And by who?” 

Snufkin shook his head. “I have no clue but whatever it is it wants to trap me it seems…” 

The Joxter held his own paws together nervously at the idea of it and his tail flicked. It does a Mumrik no good whatsoever to be trapped anywhere! Their hearts yearned too greatly for their freedom and the necessity to keep moving. That’s why it was so important for them to be wary of things like pitfalls or bear traps... Even if Snufkin wasn’t quite the same type of fuzzy, hunting and sleeping Mumrik he was, he knew that Snufkin held the same need to keep moving.

“Is that why you were gone so long?...”

Snufkin gave a sad nod. “I had wanted to stay until a bit into summer at the latest but I was trapped within Moominvalley for months after that....” he explained. 

The Joxter wanted to hold Snufkin again, even though he was right in front of him Snufkin looked a million miles away as he stared down at his boots. 

“Can we fix it somehow do you think?...” The Joxter asked.

Snufkin frowns. “I don’t know...I’m not even sure what’s happening...”

Snufkin looked very small as his tail curled close and he held his arms close to his chest. He looked past his dad and up to the mountains looming in the distance.

“But I don’t think I have a choice but to go back…” Snufkin said quietly. 

“Well then, I’m coming with you!” The Joxter declared. 

Snufkin looked up in surprise and shook his head. “No dad, you can’t! The curse isn’t affecting you out here but what if when you go to the valley you get trapped too??” 

“A risk I’ll have to take,” The Joxter said firmly, his icy blue eyes were more serious than Snufkin had seen in his life. 

Snufkin frowned but the Joxter gave him a warm smile. 

“We’ll figure something out, we’ll find a way to stop this, and I won’t leave you until we do,” 

Snufkin felt a small pang in his heart. He knew it was hard for his dad to make a commitment like that, even for his sake. It just wasn’t in his nature to stay around for anything for too long. He gave a small smile back. 

“Thanks, dad,” 

The two Mumriks took down their camp, attempts at getting together breakfast forgotten. Snufkin was anxious about where he put his feet as they milled about the campsite, and rightfully so as his legs locked up once more as he tried to remove the pegs from the far side of the tent.

The Joxter helped him up and had him wait by the fire pit while he carefully packed up their things. When he was done and the campsite had been packed away the Joxter brought his son his pack. Snufkin slipped it on and gave his dad and grateful smile and together they trekked onward into the Lonely Mountains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being longer and slower than I first suspected! I really love writing character interactions like this so the story might be longer still depending on what catches my fancy! That said, it's only going to be so long before things get resolved! 
> 
> Thank you all for your kind words on the story! I love hearing what everyone thinks about it! 
> 
> The Premise as always was inspired by Catofox on tumblr!


	13. A Shrinking Circle

Moomintroll shifted in his sleep as the first sun of spring was high enough now to stream into his window. He buried himself in the covers to try and block it out, still clinging to his winter dreams. 

Many times over the season his dreams had been about Snufkin, longing for him to return to see him again. Moomintroll’s eyes blinked open, he could stay asleep no longer. He remained where he was, however, thinking back on that day one year ago when he had first woken to the sound of a harmonica and met the wonderful traveller who played it.

Moomintroll wiggled his way from under his blankets and finally got out of bed. As silly as it felt, he looked out his window and scanned the area with the faint hope that he might see his Mumrik friend, but was disappointed to find only the wide-open spaces of the valley empty.

Moomintroll gave a sad sigh and left his room to quietly head downstairs. He wandered into the kitchen, his tail low, eyes downcast, his ears flattened, and his posture droopy. Moominmamma noticed and looked to her poor son. 

“What’s wrong, dear? Did you not sleep well?”

Moomintroll shook his head. “No Mamma, it’s not that, I just miss Snufkin so much!” he declared.

Moominmamma gave her son a caring look and set down what she was doing to make her way over and hugged him. Moomintroll was happy to hug her back. 

“I know he was here for a very long time and that I should be grateful for that, I just wish he could come back, Mamma,” Moomintroll admitted quietly.

Moominmamma gently stroked her son’s back. “I know dear, it can be hard, you’ll just have to be patient though and hope he returns sooner rather than later.” 

Moomintroll gave a small nod. “Yeah...I hope so...the wakeful seasons won’t be quite so enjoyable as they were last year without him…” he sighed. 

Moominmamma gave her son a soft nuzzle. “I’m sure you’ll find plenty to keep yourself occupied,” she assured. 

Moomintroll nuzzled back. “Do you need any help with breakfast, Mamma?”

Moominmama gave a smile. “That would be wonderful, thank you Moomin.” 

Across the valley, Snufkin and the Joxter had finally reached the end of the mountain trail. Snufkin had kept moving forward, as they had found that any attempts to turn back would enact the curse. It was slowly pushing him forward, refusing to let him do anything else. 

Snufkin stopped just before the mountain threshold. The Joxter looked to him and was surprised to see his son trembling. 

“Kit?... What’s up?” 

Snufkin gave a shaky breath. “This is where I kept trying to escape…” he tried to calm himself but it was of little use. “Once we cross over it I’ll be trapped in the valley for sure...and I’m still not sure if it’ll trap you too, dad…” 

The Joxter gave a reassuring smile. “If you’re trapped then I don’t want to be free,” he said simply. 

Snufkin gave a small frown. “Oh dad, you know as well as I that that’s not really true! You’d cope with it even worse than I did!” 

The Joxter gave a small laugh. “You’re right, I know, but I’m serious about wanting to try and figure this out, you should be just as free as I am, Snufkin.” 

Snufkin smiled. “Thanks, dad." 

“No problem, are you okay to keep going?”

Snufkin gave a small nod. “I think so…” 

Snufkin’s legs still felt hesitant to move as he looked at the threshold where the mountain path ended. He took a deep breath and forced himself over it. He didn’t feel any different, he honestly wasn’t sure what he had been expecting. His father followed behind him shortly after and Snufkin signalled for him to stop once he’d crossed over.

“I want to do another test,” Snufkin told him. 

He took a breath to try and brace himself before attempting to cross the threshold. Just as expected his legs locked in place, preventing his escape from the valley. The Joxter hated seeing his son caught in place and frightened like that and quickly moved to catch his son as he struggled free from the magic. 

“Thanks…” Snufkin said as he braced himself on his dad’s arms to regain his footing. 

He turned away and looked back to the threshold and then to his dad. 

“Now you try, okay?” 

The Joxter gave a small nod before giving a sudden laugh. “Will you be catching me too?” he grinned at Snufkin. 

Snufkin wasn’t quite so ready to smile or laugh but gave a small nod. “I’ll try not to let you fall if you do get stuck,” He assures. 

The Joxter did as directed and tried to cross over onto the mountain path. He found no leg locking situation befall him and turned to his son. 

“It looks like I’m still free to go.” 

Snufkin nodded. “That’s good... I guess it isn’t the valley itself then, I’m still not sure who or what it could be instead…” he admitted. 

“We’ll figure it out, for now though let’s go see if the Moomins you met are the Moomins I know!” 

The Joxter walked back to join Snufkin within the valley’s limits and the two walked together through the forest towards Moominhouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I genuinely thought I'd be wrapping this up by chapter 13 but here we are! Oh well, the show will go on until I think the story is complete I suppose! Though there is an end game, I'm just writing to it more leisurely than I had thought! 
> 
> Thank you as always for your support and comments they make me very happy to read! 
> 
> The Premise was inspired by Catofox on Tumblr!


	14. An Exciting Reunion

Snufkin and the Joxter were nearly through the valley’s forest. A bird fluttered down to tweet something to Snufkin but quickly flew off as the Joxter tried to catch it out of the air. 

“Dad!!” Snufkin protested, watching as the bird made its way, thankfully uninjured. He turned back to his father and gave him a disapproving look. 

The Joxter held up his hands defensively. “Sorry! It was just so close! I couldn’t help myself!”

Snufkin gave a loud huff. “Please try to, I don’t want you killing any creature where I can see you,” Snufkin said, folding his arms. 

“I know, I know, it’s just real hard, kiddo…”

Snufkin’s face softened, his dad hadn’t bothered to explain what that meant because there was no need to. He already knew what his dad was like and he knew what he was like, they both had their natures and unfortunately they weren’t very well matched. 

“It’s okay, dad, let’s just keep going,” 

The Joxter nodded. They eventually broke from the forest and were soon by the bridge. When they were close to the house, the Joxter signaled for Snufkin to pause. Snufkin did stop and turned to his dad, whose eyes sparkled with mischief as a grin formed on his face. 

“If these truly are my Moomins and they have a son, I think it would be quite fun to see them first myself before you join us, is that okay, Snufkin?” 

Snufkin gave an amused roll of his eyes. “Please try not to scare Moomin, I’m not sure he could handle someone like you,”

The Joxter put his hands to his heart dramatically. “My own son doesn’t trust _me_ , his loving father, to meet his new friend?” 

Snufkin found himself smiling. “Prove your trustworthiness to me then, I’ll just hang back somewhere nearby,”

The Joxter nodded and left Snufkin where he was. He strolled across the bridge and walked up to the tall blue house before knocking on the door. 

The Moomin family was just about to sit down to breakfast when they heard the knock. Moomintroll, eager as always, was the first up and went running for the door, heart caught in anticipation. Somebody was here! Perhaps, just maybe, it might be Snufkin…

Moomintroll’s heart quivered at the thought as he excitedly opened the door. Instead, he found himself quite surprised by the stranger he found on the other side! 

He was a Mumrik indeed but much older than his friend Snufkin, this Mumrik looked like he might be as old as his parents. He was scruffy in a way that Snufkin also wasn’t, while Snufkin’s hair wasn’t the neatest it didn’t compare to the dark, bushy hair this stranger had! Moomintroll caught himself before he’d been staring too long. 

“O-oh dear! I’m terribly sorry sir, I didn’t mean to stare, I was just expecting someone else…” He admitted, feeling flustered by his rudeness. 

The old Mumrik merely gave a wide grin, Moomintroll couldn’t help but find it unsettling because of his sharp teeth. 

“Oh that’s fine, I was expecting somebody else too, though he does look remarkably like you!” The stranger said, ruffling the fur at the top of Moomintroll’s head before effortlessly slipping past the stunned boy and into the house. 

Moomintroll was very confused by what exactly had just happened but heard somebody in the kitchen get up from their chair. Moomin soon followed behind to see what was going on. 

Moominpapa had the stranger held in a big, close embrace, the older Mumrik nuzzled the side of his father’s face. Moomintroll looked to his mother and found her looking just as happy. 

“Joxter! Great to see you old friend, it’s been ages!” Moominpapa said, still hugging the stranger Moomintroll now knew was the Joxter. Oh! 

“Wow, Papa! The Joxter! From your stories? This is really him?” Moomintroll asked, approaching the pair. 

Moominpapa smiled down at his son. “Yes, this is him!” He broke from the hug and smiled at the Joxter. 

“This is my son, Moomin,” he said, gesturing a paw to him. 

The Joxter gave a laugh. “Terribly confusing when you’re both Moomin, I must admit,” 

Moominpapa laughed too and set a paw on the Joxter’s shoulder. 

“It’s Moominpapa, now, so there should be no confusion!” 

Another grin played on the Joxter’s lips but he looked at Moomin and seemed to decide against saying whatever he had thought, for he broke away from the both of them to gaze around the kitchen. 

“A lovely place you’ve built here, Moominpapa and your family is very wonderful too,” The Joxter said, walking up to Moominmamma and giving a dramatic bow and tip of his hat. 

Moominmamma couldn’t help but laugh. “Will you be joining us for breakfast, Joxter?”

The Joxter gave an excited nod and grinned. “Of course, to refuse the hospitality of my dearest friend and his fantastic family would be senseless!” He declared before adding, “And I’ve heard your food is spectacular,” 

He turned to walk to the door however, surprising Moomintroll, his parents seemed decidedly less surprised. 

“Before all that though I’ve got a little surprise of my own!” He declared. This did seem to be news to Moominpapa and Moominmamma. 

“A surprise you say? It wouldn’t happen to be the thoughtful gift of something hunted, would it?” Moominpapa asked, cocking an eyebrow. 

Moomintroll wished he’d asked more questions about the Joxter when his father had told him because he was flummoxed by just about everything he was hearing. 

The Joxter just laughed. “No, it’s not! Though I must think about getting you a parting gift, just wait a moment and you’ll see what I’ve brought!” The Joxter left the room and went back outside. 

Snufkin had been waiting by the side of the house, away from the windows so he wouldn’t spoil his dad’s fun. Snufkin was used to being quiet, but it was harder to do when he also had to wait around. 

When he and his dad had traveled together long ago, the Joxter had never restricted him from moving or talking, though sometimes he would have to stop Snufkin’s wandering from getting him into tight spots. 

Snufkin had been quiet when he didn’t have anything to say and his dad had never really pushed him on that, even though his dad loved to talk.

He supposed his dad was satisfied enough with the times when Snufkin did have a question or would want to excitedly chatter at him about something he’d seen. He did it much less now that he was older and had gotten better at talking to people and knowing when to let others speak. 

The Joxter made his way over to where Snufkin was and found his son leaning against the house with his arms behind his head, deep in thought. 

“I’m not interrupting anything important, am I?” he asked with a small laugh. 

Snufkin stood up properly and shook his head. 

“No, not at all, so was it your Moomin then?” 

The Joxter nodded and his eyes were bright with excitement. 

“They’re waiting for us inside, Moominmamma’s invited us to breakfast and I’m sure your friend is in for quite the surprise when he sees us together,” The Joxter grinned. 

Snufkin gave him a sharp look. “You didn’t scare him did you?” 

The Joxter shook his head. “No of course not, at least, not on purpose,” he gave a small laugh and wrapped his arm around Snufkin’s shoulder and lead him into Moominhouse. 

Moomintroll waited patiently at the table with his parents for the Joxter to return. Moominpapa was also waiting while Moominmamma was setting out plates and for some reason, Moomintroll noticed she sets down five places. 

“Well Moomins, here’s my surprise!” The Joxter calls out as he walks into the room and Moomintroll turns to look at him. 

“This is my son! And his name is-”

“Snufkin!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be one of my favourite chapters I've written, lots of good character interactions as everyone finally meets up! Also, Autistic Snufkin is canon. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! Let me know what you think in the comments! 
> 
> The Premise is inspired by Catofox on tumblr!
> 
> Please please please look at this wonderful fanart of the final scene I'm going to cry. https://kiwistrashcache.tumblr.com/post/186154464874/inspired-by-chapter-14-of-thefearisoneself-s-to


	15. A Lively Breakfast

Snufkin’s heart skipped a beat as Moomin called out his name in surprise before rushing to meet him, everyone else in the room forgotten as he focused on his Mumrik friend. 

The Joxter tried his best to keep a straight face. “Oh? It sounds like you’re already acquainted,” 

Moomin nodded. “Oh yes! Snufkin was here in Moominvalley last Spring and stayed until Winter started!” the young Moomin explained. 

The Joxter shot his son a quick glance before focusing again on Moomin. “Is that so? I can’t say it sounds very like him,” 

Moomin faltered for a moment but regained himself. “Well, he said that he enjoyed it here in Moominvalley that he wanted to stay,” 

Moominpapa butted in. “Let’s save that kind of chatter for later, shall we? The food is ready and it’d be a shame not to enjoy it right away,” he pointed out. 

The Joxter gave a nod. “Fair enough,” He waited to see where the others would sit and once Moominpapa had gone to his spot he sat beside him. Moomin gestured to offer the seat next to him for Snufkin. 

“Thank you,” Snufkin said and sat down. 

Poor foraging and their sudden start that morning left both Snufkin and the Joxter very hungry. The Joxter was certainly less polite about taking food and eating it but neither Moomin parent seemed to mind. Moomin himself looked rather perplexed but said nothing. Snufkin took a decent portion and tucked into it, his gaze moving between his father and Moomin beside him. 

“So Joxter, where have you been then?” Moominpapa asked. 

The Joxter at least had the sense to swallow before answering. “Oh everywhere, no one place is ever good enough and adventure never stops calling, at least for some of us it seems,” he gave Moominpapa a teasing grin. 

Moominpapa shot him a look back. “I’ve settled certainly but I’ve had plenty of adventures since I last saw you,” 

The Joxter put an arm on the table to prop his head on and leaned towards Moominpapa. “You’ll definitely have to tell me about it before I decide to disappear again,” 

Moominpapa nodded. “Of course, I’ll show you my memoirs later on,” 

The Joxter sat back up. “I look forward to it,” he said before continuing to eat. 

Moomin was paying close attention, trying to pick up on what exactly this Joxter was like so maybe he could stop being so perturbed by him. Snufkin beside him was distracted but tried his best to focus on his food. It would be very rude to be the last one at the table or so he imagined. 

When everyone had finished their meal the Joxter gave Moominmama a smile. “There’s no doubt, that was the best meal I’ve ever had,” 

Moominmamma smiled back. “Thank you, I’m glad you enjoyed it,” She cleared the dishes and went to go take care of them. 

The Joxter walked over to Snufkin and leaned in to whisper to him. 

“We’ll try to figure things out later, okay, kit? For now, just go be with your friend and I’ll catch up with mine,” The Joxter didn’t wait for Snufkin to respond and was at Moominpapa’s side once more as the older Moomin lead him upstairs to his study. This left Snufkin standing by the table with Moomin. 

Moomin looked nervous but after a moment he walked up to Snufkin and offered him his paw. Snufkin took it and was lead back outside, past the veranda and to the bridge where Moomin stopped. 

“I’m very glad you’re back…” Moomin said, looking aside. 

“I missed you,” is all Snufkin could think to say in return. He couldn’t say he was glad to be back, for he wasn’t, but he certainly had missed his friend despite himself. 

Moomin manages to meet Snufkin’s brown eyes. “Is that why you came back? When you left you made it seem like it would’ve been much longer…” 

“My father also wanted to come visit yours,” He said. Snufkin hoped Moomin couldn’t tell he was avoiding the truth, he looked into his bright blue eyes and thankfully the expression of Moomin’s excited face suggested he didn’t. 

“Oh yes! How curious that my papa would know yours!” Moomin said. “And even stranger then that you’re so different from him!” 

Snufkin gave a small nod. “Well I wasn’t always with him, I suppose if I had been he might’ve rubbed off on me more,” 

Moomin looked concerned. “Oh! I’m sorry Snufkin, I haven’t touched on a sore subject have I?” 

Snufkin shook his head. “No, not at all, I know his nature and he knows mine, it is how it is,” 

Moomin looked mystified. “I suppose so ...well, while they’re busy is there anything you’d like to do, Snufkin?” 

Snufkin looked at Moomin for a long moment and nodded. “I’ll have to set up my camp again, would you like to help me?” 

His friend nodded and smiled. “Of course!” 

The two boys worked together to settle the campsite just as it had been the year before. Snufkin looked up at Moominhouse. His father was inside with Moominpapa discussing their old times together and he was out here with Moomin. It could have been a very nice reunion, if not for the pit in Snufkin’s stomach over the knowledge that he couldn’t leave the valley. 

Moomin came to his side and he shook the thought off. His father had said they’d consider things later and so until then, he had the whole day to be here in the company of Moomin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter that's mostly just talking, I hope you enjoy regardless! 
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the comments! 
> 
> The Premise as always was inspired by Catofox on tumblr!
> 
> Please enjoy the title picture I created for the story based on this chapter! https://thefearisoneself.tumblr.com/post/186029822568/i-decided-that-i-really-wanted-to-make-a-title


	16. A Discussion of Nature

Snufkin lay in the grass, Moomin laying next to him. Snufkin didn’t say anything, so Moomin spoke up first. 

“So how was your Winter then, Snufkin?” 

Snufkin didn’t answer for a while until he felt Moomin staring at him with some intensity, awaiting his response. 

“It was very nice, I travelled South where they get no snow and mostly wandered to and fro,”

Moomin listened and nodded, giving a small laugh at Snufkin’s rhyme. 

“Do you ever go visit your family between your travels?” he asked, looking at Snufkin, one arm propping up his head. 

“My dad travels like me, so I only see him sometimes,” Snufkin explained. “And my Mother Mymble is often too busy with my siblings for visits,” 

Moomin’s eyes widened in surprise. “Siblings?” he looked at Snufkin with deep curiosity. 

Snufkin was caught off guard by its magnitude but supposed it would be of interest to an only child like Moomin. 

“Yes, 36 in all, though a few of them live elsewhere.” 

Moomin was very very surprised now! 

“Oh dear, that’s so many! No wonder she’d be too busy for visits!” Moomin glanced aside in embarrassment. “I thought you had perhaps meant four, that would seem plenty enough siblings to me.” 

Snufkin couldn’t help but give a small laugh. “I’d have to agree with you, especially when your siblings are as loud and rambunctious as mine.” 

Moomin leaned forward, hoping Snufkin might elaborate. 

“I was very shy when I was little, so it was very hard to be around just that many people. I’m also one of the younger siblings and unlike the others, I’m also a Mumrik.” 

“Oh! Were they not Mumriks too?” 

Snufkin shook his head. “Mymbles. I am the Joxter’s only child, my other siblings come from someone else or perhaps many, many someones,” He explained. 

“Oh wow, that seems very odd to me!” Moomin admitted. 

“It’s in a Mother Mymble’s nature, her own mother Mumiline was quite the same.” 

Moomin leaned deeper on his paw. “You talk about natures quite a lot Snufkin.” 

Snufkin felt rather uncomfortable now and sat himself up. 

“Well, natures are important, Moomin, they drive us and determine things for us.” 

Moomin sat up too. “I’m not sure I quite get it…” 

Snufkin’s tail gave a lash and he felt something burn within him. “My father is a Mumrik and his nature compels him to do things like travel, hunt, and sleep,” He looked over his own paw as if it was very interesting suddenly, avoiding Moomin’s gaze.

“My Mother Mymble’s nature is to have many children with lots of different partners and care for them.” He picked at some dirt under his nails. 

“I’m somewhere between that, I share my father’s need to travel and I used to act much more like him in terms of hunting and sleeping when I was little, but my Mymbline qualities seem to dilute those traits. I care too much for birds and other critters to want to hunt and my mind is restless with the need to be productive,” He finally met Moomin’s gaze. 

“You Moomins seem to have it in your nature to care very deeply for others,” His brown eyes stared long into Moomin’s wide blue ones. “And you more specifically are quite the mix of your father’s adventurous nature and your mother’s gentle one,” Snufkin adjusted the brim of his hat. 

“Natures determine things for us, so it’s important to understand them, if you do then you can avoid a lot of strife over why people do what they do...” 

Moomin looked down at his paws. “Ah, I see... I’m really sorry if I upset you Snufkin,” Moomin looked up at him, face primed to start crying. 

Snufkin heart panged with alarm, he had barely noticed how intense he must have sounded explaining all that, he quickly reached forward to take Moomin’s paws. 

“Oh, I'm very sorry Moomin, please don’t cry, I wasn’t thinking, I shouldn’t have been so harsh...” 

Moomin tried to calm himself, but it was too late and he burst into tears, his breath hitching with each cry. 

Snufkin felt terrible and gently took Moomin into his arms. “I’m so very sorry Moomin, please forgive me!” 

Moomin nuzzled himself close to Snufkin and tried to stop his tears or the waver in his voice. 

“I-it’s fine I just...j..just can’t help it,” Moomin shook and cried until he had worn himself out, unfortunately wetting Snufkin’s sleeve in the process. 

“Mm sorry…” Moomin mumbled, wiping at his eyes to stop any lingering tears. 

“It’s alright, I’m the one who should still be sorry, you did nothing wrong, I promise,” He set a paw gently on Moomin’s shoulder. 

Moomin shook his head. “It was a rude thing to say, I should have known better…” 

Snufkin gently took his paws again. “I think we best agree to disagree so I can see about bringing back the happy Moomin I know,” He gave Moomin a small smile. 

Moomin could just barely stop a blush from surfacing on his face and he nodded. 

“Now then, how about I tell you more about my Winter-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kind of came out of nowhere to me and I worry it might be jarring. At the same time though Snufkin and his feelings on nature are something I have touched on quite often so perhaps I'm worrying about nothing. Regardless I hope you enjoy, please let me know what you think! 
> 
> The premise as always was inspired by Catofox on tumblr


	17. A Fruitless Consideration

Snufkin lay in the grass with Moomin until the sun set into the hills. He recounted his Winter travels for Moomin. His friend lay beside him, enthralled to hear about the two Mumriks’ exploits. He told about when they had snuck into a private party in an extravagant park. Snufkin explained how the guests had chased them out after his dad had been caught trying to swipe their food. Snufkin, of course, didn’t tell Moomin everything. 

He once more avoided the topics of his misgivings for being in Moominvalley and how being here even now made the hairs on his paws and tail itch and prickle. Moomin didn’t need to know anything about that, it would only hurt his tender feelings. 

The pair must have been too relaxed and enthralled, however, as they didn’t notice the Joxter until he stood over them. 

“Are you boys having fun?” the Joxter asked, startling them both. The Joxter’s brilliant blue eyes stood out against the deep orange sky, especially now as they sparkled with amusement. 

Snufkin managed to stop himself from flustering. Moomin wasn’t quite so lucky and sat up in surprise to look at his father’s long time friend. 

The Joxter took Moomin's paw and helped him up all the way to his feet. 

“It was very nice meeting you today, young Moomin, and I hope you both had a nice day just like your father and I did.” he quipped. 

“But for now you should head inside your big old house before it gets dark,” he gave Moomin a little spin to face him towards Moominhouse. 

Moomin found himself even more flustered and quite confused! No matter how much he heard about this Mumrik, interacting with the real deal continued to prove a perplexing experience. 

“Y-yes, of course, Mr. Joxter! I’m sorry? I’ll be going then, goodnight Snufkin! I’ll see you tomorrow!” With that Moomin made his way quickly across the yard and into Moominhouse. 

Snufkin sat up and his tail gave a flick. “Do you really have to be so mean to him? I told you, you’re much too much for him.” he chided, wiping the grass off his pants idly. 

The Joxter made careful movements and placed a paw on Snufkin’s head to ruffle his hair. “Oh, I know, boy'o but he just makes it too easy!” He grinned down at his son. 

Snufkin sighed. “Be that as it may, try to relax? He could stop hanging out with me if you’re going to do things like that,” 

The Joxter laughed. “Ohhh kit. I think you’d be hard-pressed to rid yourself of that one even if I decided to be a real pest to you both,” 

Snufkin looked up at his dad in confusion but the Joxter just gave him another grin and refused to say anything more on it. 

“So I suppose it’s later now, then?” Snufkin said, getting himself up off the grass finally. 

“That it is, I’ve had my fun with Moominpapa, now it’s time to consider your situation,” he confirmed, nodding his head with impish conviction.

Snufkin looked up at his dad. “Do you have any idea what it might be?...” 

The Joxter’s bushy tail flicked and he shook his head. “I’m afraid I haven’t gathered anything, Moominpapa and Moominmamma didn’t mention a thing about leg locked strangers in the valley.”

“So what are our options then?...” Snufkin’s tilted his head to the side. 

The Joxter put his arms behind his head and thought. 

“Perhaps...if we climbed a tree we could get over the curse’s threshold…” He suggested, his tail continued to flick about. 

Snufkin shook his head. “It’s not just the valley dad, remember? Anywhere outside of here and I’ll be a sitting duck, or most likely a falling one if I'm up in a precariously high tree when it happens…” 

The Joxter winced at the thought. “Okay...well, why don’t we just ask the Moomins?”

Snufkin shook his head with more fervour than he’d meant. “Ah, I just- we can’t, no, it would break Moomin’s heart if he knew I was only here because I was caught, that I’d give just about anything to be miles away…” He admitted, closing in on himself once more as he spoke this to the slowly cooling evening air. 

The Joxter’s tail fell and he opened his arms to his son. Snufkin accepted and nestled his head in his dad’s embrace. 

“You can’t let anyone know that dad, we have to figure it out ourselves, okay?” He looked up at his father. 

“Of course, kit, whatever you need,” he assured, gently running a paw through Snufkin’s mess of dusty brown hair. 

Snufkin’s eyes were round with concern as they met his father’s piercing blue ones, which seemed to grow brighter as the sky grew darker. 

“Promise?...” he asked, feeling a bit childish but remaining just as convicted. 

“Cross my heart and hope to be caught by a Park Ranger,” the Joxter gave his son a grin. Snufkin nuzzled close. 

“Let’s get some rest, kiddo, I don’t know how we’ll figure this all out but we’ll come up with something I’m sure,” 

Snufkin gave a nod, pulling from the hug but remaining close to his dad’s side as they returned to Snufkin’s tent to settle down for the night.


	18. A Slightness of Shade

It had been a few days since Snufkin and his dad had arrived in Moominvalley. Snufkin spent his time trying to keep himself occupied, going with Moomin to explore or chat together or spending time relaxing with the Joxter. 

Sometimes he’d be away from both of them, either completely on his own or spending time with the forest creatures, who often complained to him about his dad’s hunting and terrorizing them. 

Snufkin would rather they didn’t, it reminded him that a bird he spoke to one day might not be there the next. It couldn’t be helped though, birds and other creatures will talk about what they like. 

The Joxter had been similarly splitting his time between Snufkin and Moominpapa. Unlike Snufkin he had no real need for quiet breaks by himself, his dad thrived on the company of others. 

Instead, it was the remaining in one place that Snufkin knew made his dad feel restless. The Joxter was good at hiding his feelings just as Snufkin was, but he knew him well enough to catch signs of his agitation. Errant flicks of his tail or shifts of his eyes told Snufkin his dad was starting to feel trapped here too.

Snufkin sat at the base of a tree, cleaning his harmonica while his dad lay half asleep in its branches. The sun was warm and comforting as it streamed down. Snufkin tucked his harmonica in his pocket and moved to lay in a patch of sun nearby.

“You know you can head off if it’s really so uncomfortable for you,” he called up to his dad.

The Joxter opened an eye to look down at Snufkin laying in the sun patch, his tail flicked.

“I don’t want to leave until you can leave with me,” He replied, settling closer into the tree.

Snufkin stretched his paws against the warm grass. “Yeah, but I’m not a kit, dad.” Snufkin’s tail flicked and he pulled up a few blades. “And even then I’d be fine, right?” He looked up into the tree. “So I’ll definitely be fine here with the Moomins if you want to go wander about.” 

The Joxter didn’t answer him, Snufkin wasn’t sure if he was avoiding the suggestion or if he’d fallen asleep, but he didn’t bother to check. He decided instead to curl up in the sun patch, his paws pulled close and his tail coming to rest lightly by his face as he decided he would also take a nap. 

When Snufkin awoke later in the day, his dad was gone from the tree. He sat up and found a large clump of grass fall from his hat. He took it in his paws and smiled before setting it on the ground. Perhaps a bird or some other creature could make use of it now. 

When he returned to his camp he found nobody else around. Moomin was off somewhere or maybe inside, his dad also wasn't here and he saw no signs that he had been. He decided to stroll up to Moominhouse to ask where everyone was. 

Moominmamma answered the door and smiled at Snufkin before inviting him in. 

“Is Moomin here?” He asked once properly inside the house. 

Moominmamma nodded. “Moomin is upstairs in his room.” 

Snufkin smiled. “Thank you, and have you seen my father at all?” 

Moominamamma shook her head. “No dear, I’m afraid he hasn’t been around today.” 

“Oh it’s alright, I just lost track of him and wondered if he’d been here.” 

“If he pops in I’ll let him know you’re looking for him.” 

Snufkin gave another, smaller smile. “Oh no, don’t worry, I’m sure I’ll see him when I do.” 

Snufkin tipped the brim of his hat to her and made his way up to Moomin’s room, knocking on the door. 

Moomin soon opened and gave a big smile to his Mumrik friend. “Hello, Snufkin!”

Snufkin smiled back. “Hello, Moomin, what’re you up to up here?” 

Moomin stepped aside and held the door open to let Snufkin in his room, his tail waved happily. 

“I was looking through a book on flowers, did you know they’re all supposed to have different meanings?” 

Snufkin nodded. “Yes, flower language is very fascinating, it can help you say important things without actually saying it.” 

Moomin gave a nod. “Oh yes! But wouldn’t both people have to know about flower language? If you just tell them what it means there seems little point,” he said thoughtfully. 

Snufkin folded his arms behind his head. “I really suppose it depends, it might be nice to have it explained what each one meant, or perhaps the giver would prefer the meanings not be known at all,” he posited. 

Snufkin saw Moomin glance aside and raise a paw to his chin. After being around the young Moomin so long, Snufkin knew that many of his suggestions left Moomin this way. He always had a slight worry that his philosophies had upset him, but after considering it a moment, Moomin would usually nod and agree. 

It was a bit nerve-wracking, but Snufkin was always relieved when Moomin’s bright smile would return. 

“I guess if they told you what it meant it would be fun to learn and see just what thoughts and ideas they associate you with!” 

Snufkin nodded and smiled fondly. 

Moomin picked up the book and turned to Snufkin, his tail wagging in excitement. “We should go look at the flowers together, what do you think?” 

Snufkin looked into Moomins excited blue eyes and gave another nod. “That sounds fun.” 

Moomin offered Snufkin his paw, which he accepted easily and the two made their way downstairs. They bid Moominmamma a good afternoon and went to the flower fields. Moomin had to consult his book much more than Snufkin did as they identified flowers and their meanings. 

As Snufkin was admiring and looking through the flowers, he suddenly found Moomin holding out a flower to him. He took it and observed it, it was a pink camellia...or was it red? The shade was so slight it could be either… 

The pink camellia meant longing for somebody who is gone, it would make sense… but it could just as easily be a red camellia and as was the case with most flowers, that would symbolize love…

Snufkin pulled down the brim of his hat to hide his face, feeling the heat in his cheeks and knowing they must have grown that uncertain shade of red.

“Thank you Moomin-” He managed and pretended to busy himself with the flowers before him, pink peonies, a flower of romance, compassion and- bashfulness...how fitting. 

Snufkin had tucked the camellia into his hat as he returned to his camp, declining Moomin’s offer to join them for supper. He needed some time to himself now. He thanked the stars that would soon be out, that Moomin had not seen his face. He was lucky his hat was big enough to hide him.

Snufkin searched the campsite and in his tent but saw no sign of his dad being around. He set up his campfire and made himself supper. He set his hat beside him and occasionally regarded the camellia, it definitely looked red in the light of the campfire. Snufkin couldn’t tell if the heat he felt was from the fire, his soup, or from considering the flower…

He started settling in for bed, heading into his tent and untied his scarf. As he did, the tent flap opened and the Joxter walked in. 

“Hey dad, where have you been all day?” He asked, setting down his scarf and hat. 

“I decided to walk around the valley, think about stuff.” 

Snufkin gave a small nod and his tail waved pensively. “I’m about to go to sleep.” 

The Joxter gave a nod in return and stretched out his arms in an exaggerated manner. “I probably should too.”

Snufkin noticed his dad’s tail and his eyes, the certain way his paws had flexed. He was still restless and wherever he had gone today certainly hadn’t helped. 

He left it be, however and settled in his bedroll. His dad set down his hat and curled up beside him.

Snufkin stared at his father for a short while before turning the opposite direction and settling down to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so fun to write, I hope you all enjoy it! 
> 
> The premise as always was inspired by Catofox on tumblr!


	19. A Midnight Sneak

Snufkin blinked his eyes open as he heard the flap of his tent shift and assumably his dad slip out. He sat up and decided to follow him out, not grabbing his scarf or hat on his way. It was still very dark and his night eyes were in full effect. He noticed his dad making his way away from the campsite and towards the forest, his tail flicked restlessly behind him. 

Snufkin watched him go for a while before dropping into a crouch, it wasn’t often Snufkin would do this but he knew it was a quieter and faster way to travel. His dad did it when he hunted, allowing him to sneak up better on the creeps and critters of the forest. He stalked after his dad who, thankfully, showed no sign that he knew Snufkin was there. 

It made him wonder how exactly his dad always found him if he didn’t have some sense of where he was. Perhaps he did and he was just allowing Snufkin to believe he was being unnoticed. Regardless of it, Snufkin would rather his dad not know and remained careful and quiet in his movements. 

The Joxter crossed through the forest. He didn’t drop into a crouch himself, so Snufkin was pretty sure he wasn’t hunting. As the Joxter ambled along through the tree and kept walking Snufkin realized he must be going to the mountain threshold. His father was leaving as he had suggested. He crouched down at the base of a tree at the edge of the forest to watch his father depart. 

But instead, he saw him freeze and be caught in place. 

Snufkin broke from the trees and bolted to his side, the Joxter met his gaze as he rushed over. His dad was clearly unnerved by the sensation but at least he had a point of reference for this happening before… 

“Kit, glad you’re here, help your old man out, yeah? How do I uh-” The Joxter’s tail stood on end in discomfort. 

“You’ve just got to try going backwards...will yourself to,” he explained quietly.

The Joxter tried to focus on moving backwards, to go back so he could be with his son and friend and soon found his legs falling out from under him. 

Snufkin caught his dad as best he could and helped him rebalance. Once firmly on his feet, he met Snufkin’s concerned gaze. 

“I’d been debating heading out, that’s why I wasn’t around...Now though, I guess I don’t have a choice but to stay put, huh?” He gave a forced laugh and smile. 

Snufkin’s brown eyes went bigger with worry. 

The Joxter gently placed a hand on his son’s head and stroked his hair. “I’m not going to die if I have to stay here,” 

Snufkin pulled away, not because he disliked it but because he was too worried to be comforted. “But what if you do? You’ve never stayed somewhere so long, and it was bothering you this much already!” He protested. 

The Joxter frowned. “I know, it’ll be tough on me for sure but it’s all the more reason for us to figure out what’s going on, right?” 

Snufkin sighed. “Right…” 

“Come on, you wake up too early to be up this late, let’s head back to the tent, okay?”

Snufkin nodded and walked along. 

“I’m sorry I woke you up in the first place but I’ll admit it was fun to see you following me like that,” His dad shot him a teasing grin. 

Snufkin wished he had brought his hat with him to cover his face and instead just looked away as best he could. 

“Oh come on boy’o, that’s how Mumriks are supposed to stalk things, it’s natural, I do it all the time,” The Joxter put his arms behind his head as he walked. 

Snufkin refused to look at his dad. “Yeah but I’m not just a Mumrik, I’m a Mymble too, and Mymbles don’t quite walk like that,” 

“Some of them do though!” The Joxter countered. 

“Yes, but most don’t, it was different when I was little but now…” 

The Joxter gave a little sigh of his own. “Agree to disagree,” 

The rest of their walk to the tent was passed in silence, and it continued until they were settled down and ready to go back asleep. 

“Night dad...hopefully we’ll figure out why this is happening soon…” 

“Mm… I sure hope so…” the Joxter mumbled before falling promptly to sleep. 

Snufkin gave a sigh and turned over on his sleeping roll. His eyes rested on the camellia. In the half-lit darkness, it looked more like it was pink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's on the shorter side, it was meant to feed into the next but I found it was long enough that it might as well be its own chapter, I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> The Premise as always was inspired by Catofox on tumblr!


	20. A Lack of Composure

When Snufkin woke up it was a lot later than he was used to. His dad snoozed next to him. Snufkin wondered if their late night walk had affected his sleep too or if his dad was just being lazy. A heaviness on his eyelids told him to snuggle back up and go to sleep, but the rest of his being yearned to be up and doing things.

The stronger call won out and Snufkin forced himself out of his blanket, laying it gently over his dad before tying his scarf. He picked up his hat and regarded the camellia, still no more certainly red or pink. He removed it from his hat and carried it gently in one paw.

He set it down on one of the campfire seats and went about making himself some breakfast. An errant yawn escaped him and he rubbed at his eyes. He made extra food, just in case his father decided he wanted something when he finally got up. 

Snufkin finished eating and he tidied up around the campsite. Once done, he picked the camellia back up. He idly smelled it, forgetting that camellias don’t actually have much of a scent. He felt embarrassed at his folly and pulled down the brim of his hat. After a moment or two, he looked around self consciously and found that thankfully nobody had been around to see that.

He tucked the flower back in his hat and gave a sigh. It was hard to process things like this and deal with them appropriately when he was so out of sorts. Snufkin wondered if he should indeed just find a place to take a nap. His tail flicked indecisively and he found himself gazing up at Moominhouse, towards Moomin’s window. He wondered if he was up yet, as his friend tended to sleep in. 

He wanted to ask Moomin about the camellia, despite how embarrassing he was sure that would end up being, especially if he couldn’t get his head clear enough to keep his cool. Snufkin decided to go lean down by the riverbank, perhaps a splash of water on his face might help make him more alert.

He scooped some water into his paws and splashed it onto his face, rubbing against his cheeks as he did. He shook out his paws so the water wouldn’t cling to his fur. Snufkin resisted his inclination to groom the water from them and instead elected to wipe them off on the ends of his coat. 

He flopped down onto the grass of the riverbank and pulled his hat over his face and let out a frustrated sigh into it. With his dad trapped here too, he had a much bigger problem than before. He’d never seen his dad stick around any place more than a week, even if it was for something important…even when he probably shouldn’t have left...

Snufkin didn't blame him though, he couldn’t even imagine what would become of his dad if he stayed. His tail flicked under him in worry. Snufkin remembered cautionary tales his dad had imparted on him when he was little. About Mumriks who did get caught in places thanks to landslides, confusing caves, or bear traps among many other possible dangers. How even if the disasters themselves didn’t take them out that the strain and longing of their hearts and their feet would drive the Mumriks mad or have them die of sorrow. 

He was sure his dad had only meant to teach him lessons about the dangers of their lifestyle, but Snufkin couldn’t be so sure. He drew his paws under his hat to rub at his face again, fretting about what exactly might come of all this. 

“Snufkin? Are you alright down there?”

Snufkin stiffened as he heard Moomin call down to him. He was glad his hat was already over his face to conceal whatever it might have been caught expressing. A quiver ran through him that he tried not to let show as he pushed himself up and forced his voice to remain steady. 

“Yes, of course, just having a lie-down,” He remarked before moving up the brim of his hat and turning to face Moomin. 

His fluffy, white friend remained where he was at the top of the bank, his paws behind his back. 

“Oh! Alright, I’ve just never seen you lie like that before! I worried you might have been having a bad dream,” he admitted. 

Snufkin shifted the brim of his hat once more and wished desperately he could be more awake and composed. 

“No, no bad dreams thankfully, hold on a moment, I’ll come join you,” Snufkin made his way up the bank to stand with his friend. 

Moomin gave a soft smile and looked up to the flower still on Snufkin’s hat. 

“Oh! You kept it! I’m glad you liked it so much.” 

Snufkin glanced aside. “Well it was a gift, it would be very rude to have thrown it away when it’s still so nice,” He tried his best to stop any colour rising in his cheeks. 

Moomin gave a small nod and smiled brightly. 

“By the way, I was wondering about that, Moomin,” He met his blue eyes as he removed the hat from his head. 

“What colour would you say it is?...” 

Moomin looked like he wanted to move his paws but he kept them behind his back as if hiding something. 

“I’m not really sure! It looks reddish-pink to me, Snufkin!” 

Snufkin was a bit surprised, but gave a nod and fixed his hat back on his head. 

“Do you have something there?” 

Moomin shifted as if to try and block his view better. 

“Oh, well, perhaps but let’s go sit down somewhere, okay?” He suggested. 

Snufkin couldn’t help but give a small laugh and nodded, leading Moomin off so he didn’t have to worry about Snufkin seeing what’s behind him. 

He was thankfully regaining his composure, able to stop himself from blushing or faltering in his tone. He decided to take Moomin into the forest, just in case their chatting woke his dad up. The forest animals kept their distance from the pair, not even a bird fluttering overhead to pass on a quick greeting. 

The two boys eventually found a nice spot to sit and Moomin continued to hold whatever he had out of sight. 

Snufkin pulled his harmonica from his pocket and smiled to Moomin. 

“A song, perhaps?” 

Moomin smiled back. “That would be nice.” 

Snufkin settled against a tree base and crossed his legs before starting to play. It was a piece he had composed in the Winter, shortly after he had left the valley and before the feelings could truly escape him. 

It started off simple enough, stretching on at a soft pace before becoming melancholic. Moomin had no real way to know what the tune was about but he certainly perked up when the notes turned joyous and exhilarating, filling Moomin’s chest with a rush of contentment before the tune finally ended back to it’s simple and pleasant start. 

Moomin had a big smile on his face. “That was amazing, Snufkin! I’d clap but- uh...here, I’ll just…” 

Moomin pulled out a small bundle of something or another and offered it out to Snufkin. 

Snufkin took the bundle and undid it to find what looked like cookies, but not particularly...they were off in shape and colour. They were thin and pale, he couldn’t tell what flavour they were meant to be. He glanced up from them to see Moomin staring at him with wide blue eyes. 

“I’m not the best at baking, but I hope that you like them anyways,” He gave a nervous laugh. “I wanted to try and make them on my own but I probably should’ve asked Mamma.” 

Snufkin gave a smile. “I’m sure it’ll be fine, Moomin,” He surveyed the cookies within the bundle and tried to find the best one without looking like he was taking too too long with it. He’d hate to upset Moomin by disliking his baking, even if he was a bit nervous how they might taste. Finally, he picked one up and took a decent bite. 

His eyes widened in surprise as he ate it. Despite all appearances and expectations, Snufkin found the taste of the cookie delicious. Not just good, but the same kind of incredible sensation of impressive quality and heartiness he had tasted in Mamma’s cooking before this. 

Staring down at the remains of the unappealing cookie in his paw, a feeling of cold realization ran through Snufkin. All these seasons, he had been trapped by the food of a fae…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What goes up...


	21. A Blind Panic

Snufkin felt a tense panic shooting through him, the fur on his tail and paws standing completely on end. 

“Snufkin?... What’s wrong? Oh dear, are they really that bad?” Moomin fretted from the periphery of his hazy perception. 

Snufkin was on his feet before he realized what was happening, his entire body screamed at him to leave, so he did. 

The cookies from the bundle fell from his lap with the sudden start and Snufkin whipped past the bewildered Moomin without a word. 

He faintly heard Moomin call after him and his heart clenched but Snufkin didn’t think he could stop fleeing even if he wanted to...and he didn’t. 

He was much faster than Moomin, especially with his head start and the adrenaline pumping through him. He ran blindly back to the camp, back to his dad. He tried desperately to remember what their code was for ‘come find me’. Sharp tears stung at his eyes as he kept running and he remembered that it was flower petals. 

He removed the camellia from his hat as he ran and stared deep into it. Had this ever meant love? Or even longing? And if it meant either then was that why he was stuck here? Offered their food so that by Moomin’s will over his own he’d be forced to remain? Snufkin felt no remorse as he tore up the camellia and gripped it’s shredded pedals in his paw. 

He finally let himself slow down as he arrived at the camp, but only briefly enough to slip into the tent and set the ball of petals on his dad’s hat. He looked at his sleeping father, now more worried than ever before at their situation. 

Snufkin knew he had to keep moving though, he needed somewhere to hide, somewhere where his dad might find him and no one else would. Snufkin flexed his paws and made his way back out of the tent and fled once more. 

 

Moomintroll didn’t know what to do, why had Snufkin gotten so upset?? He shook with the intensity of Snufkin’s rejection. Surely his baking couldn’t have been so terrible that Snufkin would react like that, right? 

Snufkin had only ever been sweet and polite since they met...He could be distant surely but never in a way that wasn’t for his solitary nature...

He could feel large tears already filling his eyes and his whole body trembled. 

He had no idea how to cope with something like this, none whatsoever. His heart had never ached even close to this in his life, it was a thousand times worse than the ache of missing Snufkin when he had left. 

He forced himself to collect the fallen cookies back into the bundle as he shook and sobbed. Once he had them all together he tried one, hoping he might get some clue why Snufkin had run away like that… 

He bit into the cookie and...it was very bland. Just bland...

He cried even harder, he had no idea what was happening and he sobbed, he wanted Snufkin back so terribly, or at least to find out what he had done wrong… 

 

Lazy noon sunlight shone through the walls of the tent and the Joxter finally woke up. He scratched at the side of his face absentmindedly before his eyes focused on his hat to see a balled up pile of petals sitting on the brim. 

The Joxter sat up and was confused to find the pinkish red petals of his son’s camellia torn and used for a message. He set the petals down on the tent bottom and pulled on his hat before stepping out. 

“Alrighty kit, where’ve you gone to,” The Joxter closed his eyes and smelled the air. He soon caught Snufkin’s scent trail, floral and earthy with a tinge of wood smoke, much more pleasant than his own scent of grass, salt, and freshly killed prey.

He followed along the path Snufkin had taken and wondered why he hadn’t just woken him up when it was already so far into the day. As he got further along the trail and the scent got stronger Joxter realized exactly why:

fear. 

The smell of it got stronger as he followed along, nearly overpowering the other qualities of the smell except the pungent wood smoke. What could have his son this spooked? Had something else happened with the curse maybe? Joxter wasn’t sure. 

He eventually came to the end of the scent trail as it led him to the base of a large tree. The Joxter looked up but saw no signs of his son. He unsheathed his claws and gingerly made his way up the trunk and into the branches. 

He closed his eyes again and sniffed around once more for the strong smell of fear and smoke. Before he could properly smell him out, the Joxter instead heard right where Snufkin was. Pitiful sobs, attempting to be muffled sounded from somewhere above him and the Joxter climbed up higher to locate them. 

Soon enough he found Snufkin, curled so tightly on a branch, sobbing into his paws. He quickly made his way to his son and curled around him, pulling him into a hug that Snufkin had no intention of leaving. 

Snufkin sunk into it, trying to muffle his cries as his dad held him close. The Joxter removed Snufkin’s hat and gently nuzzled his poor son and rubbed his back. 

“What’s wrong, kit, what happened? Are you okay?” He asked, trying to keep his voice as even as he could. 

Snufkin couldn’t answer for a good long while, his body trembled and his voice was interrupted by a seemingly unending number of sobs. 

When he could finally form a coherent sentence, Snufkin sniffled and looked up at his dad. 

“You….you didn’t see Moomin, did you?...” he managed quietly. 

The Joxter tilted his head down at his son, looking in his big, teary brown eyes. 

“Moomin? No, I woke up and followed you, why?” 

Snufkin buried his face into his dad’s chest deeper and neglected to answer. 

The Joxter was very, very confused but held his son as he was needed to. He nuzzled and groomed Snufkin, as all good Mumriks should, and for once Snufkin wasn’t keen to protest it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've added a definitive end chapter to the story finally, I can't imagine it going any longer. I hope you enjoy! Please leave a comment and let me know what you think! 
> 
> The Premise as always was inspired by Catofox on tumblr!


	22. A Consideration of Facts

The two remained held together in the tree until Snufkin’s cries finally wore out. He still kept his head where it was, safely nestled against his dad as he comforted him. 

“Now then kit, can you tell me what’s up?” The Joxter asked gently as he stopped grooming down the hair on the top of his son’s head. 

Snufkin looked up at his dad, eyes wider and rounder than the Joxter had ever seen his sweet little son look. 

“I found out why we’re stuck…” 

The Joxter pressed a nuzzle onto Snufkin’s scruffy brown hair.

“It must have been a pretty terrible witch that cursed us to have you this shook..” He said quietly. 

Snufkin shook his head, eyes screwing shut in protest. 

“N-no, dad! It wasn’t a witch at all!” His voice hitched pitifully. “It was Moomin, dad!” 

The Joxter’s eyes widened in surprise as his dismal son started sobbing all over again.

“Moomin? Oh kit, what makes you think that?” 

“Their food, dad! It tasted so good, too good! They’re fae, dad! And we ate their food and now we’re stuck here ‘cuz they don’t want us to leave!” Snufkin blubbered, working himself up into a fit.

The Joxter started to say something but Snufkin kept going. 

“T-that’s gotta be why your friend Fredrickson wouldn’t let Moominpapa cook when you lived together, he must’ known he was a fae, dad and didn’t want you guys getting trapped by him!” Snufkin shook and sobbed into his dad’s chest. 

“I got trapped here for so long dad, I just...I just wanna leave!” He gave another laboured breath. “An’...I really thought I liked Moomin, dad…I’ve never liked anyone before, it has to be a fae trick too!” 

The Joxter held Snufkin close as his miserable little kit sobbed a deep wet patch into the front of his coat. He tried to process what he was hearing. Even if his son’s conclusions were correct, he knew his Moomins, they would never try to keep the Mumriks here on purpose, right? 

The Moomins were hospitable, it was always their nature. The Joxter had seen nothing but love and kindness from them. He looked down at his poor, poor child as he trembled with each sob. He knew what he had seen from that young Moomin too and he was quite certain that no magic had caused the tender feelings his son had displayed in return. 

He gave his son’s head a nuzzle and gently lifted his crying face up to meet his own. 

“If a fae’s food is always tricky, then it is how it is,” 

Snufkin stared wistfully into his dad’s sharp blue eyes as tears continued to stream down his cheeks. 

He was caught there for a moment, taking in his dad’s words before he leaned once more against his chest. 

“It is how it is…” 

 

Moomintroll wasn’t sure what to do with himself. Snufkin’s things still stood outside of Moominhouse but neither Mumrik was anywhere to be found. Had Snufkin convinced his dad to abandon their belongings, just so they could leave before he had a chance to return? Moomin’s heart ached at the very thought… 

He was torn, he couldn’t go inside and let Mamma and Papa see him like this...but what if Snufkin did come back for his things and was so upset by his presence near the campsite he decided it wasn’t worth it and left the valley without?...

There was no winning for the poor, heartbroken troll. He sat on the bridge, making sure to be closer to the Moominhouse side. He stayed there and worked out his tears for a good, long while. Eventually, however, he heard the approach of footsteps up to the other side of the bridge, and his eyes met Snufkin’s for the first time since he had rejected him. 

Moomintroll could see that Snufkin had also been crying, his face more red and puffy than he’d ever seen it. The camellia he had given him was nowhere to be found, a second gift rebuked. He couldn’t find the words to say, and instead stared at Snufkin, looking as sorry as he possibly could for whatever had made his Mumrik friend hate him. 

The Joxter stood behind Snufkin at the end of the bridge. For the first time since Moomintroll had met his father’s strange old friend, the older Mumrik gave a reassuring smile that held no mischief or aloofness, only genuine care. 

His eyes made their way back to Snufkin, now before him on the center of the bridge. 

“You’re a fae…” He said, his voice quiet and reticent.

Moomintroll didn’t understand what Snufkin was telling him. 

The younger Mumrik knelt down in front of where Moomintroll sat and once more dark brown stared long into sky blue. 

“It may not be your nature, but it is a way about you that your food would keep me here…” 

Moomin stared into Snufkin’s eyes as the traveller tried vainly to stop tears from welling in his eyes. 

His paw was suddenly taken in Snufkin’s own. “Moomin, I wanted to leave the valley on that day at the end of Spring and so many times after, but I was trapped and unable to leave,” 

Snufkin wiped at his eye with his free sleeve. 

“It’s because of your food, the things you Moomins cook is unnaturally good...regardless of the actual quality…” Snufkin glanced at the bundle Moomin had brought back that was now sitting on the bridge beside Moomin's leg. 

Moomin’s eyes widened in disbelief at the things Snufkin was telling him and it took him a long time of thinking about it for him to fully process it. 

Snufkin kept going though. “But just like a full Mumrik needs to hunt prey, even though it makes a half Mymble sad, we all have our natures...and understanding them will save us from strife,” 

He had both Moomin’s paws in his own now and he stared into Moomintroll’s face. 

Moomintroll remained quiet. It confused and scared him to think that Snufkin had been trapped...and hurt even more that Snufkin thought he and his family were the reason for it. He had said they were fae...like creatures in tales that did tricky things and often caused suffering, had he done that? Had he caused Snufkin to suffer?... Was that why he had been crying? 

“I...I don’t want you to be trapped Snufkin, that’s not fair to you..I’d never…” he faltered for words but Snufkin merely smiled. 

“I know that now Moomin, it is how it is, but we need to figure out how to fix it...” 

Moomintroll squeezed Snufkin’s paws gently before he allowed himself to give a small smile back- which quickly fell to a puzzled look. 

“Wait, are you saying you really thought my cookies were that bad?” 

Snufkin could only laugh before pressing his nose to Moomin’s snout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one chapter left, a finale to wrap everything together! I really hope you all enjoy this chapter and look forward to the conclusion of my story! 
> 
> The Premise as always was inspired by Catofox!


	23. A Resolution

The two boys and the Joxter made their way inside Moominhouse and into the dining room where Moominmamma and Moominpapa both were. Moominmamma looked up from her cooking and Papa from his paper as they all entered at once. 

Moomintroll and Snufkin were still very red around their eyes but they held paws and shared a look of mutual contentment

“Mamma?” Moomintroll said.

“Yes, Moomin?” she replied, moving to join them all near where they hovered around the table. 

“Snufkin and his dad can’t leave Moominvalley.”

Moominmamma frowned and Moominpapa looked equally confused. 

“Why ever not?” She looked at the two Mumriks. 

“I’m afraid we’re stuck, Moominmamma, our legs go all locked up when we tried,” The Joxter explained, folding his arms behind his head.

Moominamamma looked to Moominpapa and then back to the rest of them. 

“What do you think could be causing that?” 

Moomintroll spoke up this time. 

“It’s us, Mamma, it’s our food! It traps them like in the fairy tales.” 

Moominmamma held a paw to her mouth in disbelief. 

“Oh dear, are you sure?” 

Moominpapa sat up from his chair. 

“Food you say? Is that why Fredrickson was always on my case when I wanted to cook for you all?” He seemed rather frustrated reflecting on it. 

The Joxter grinned and laughed. “It would seem so, he worried about your tricky fae nature, I suppose!” 

Moominpapa folded his arms and turned his head. “I could be the most dastardly of fae and still not be more of a menace than you, Joxter.” 

The Joxter slipped to his side in his swift Joxter way and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. 

“You may have a point there!” 

Snufkin frowned. “So none of you knew anything about this then?” 

Moominmamma shook her head. “I’m afraid not, dear, I’ve only ever cooked for my family before you came along and I don’t think we can very well trap ourselves.” 

Moomintroll gave a nod. “You said that our food tastes really, really good, right? And that’s why my cookies made you so upset? Well, they didn’t taste very very good to me- or even good at all,“ he admitted. 

Moominmamma gave an amused smile, she supposed now she knew why her baking supplies seemed lower than usual. 

“Oh...but if you never knew then however are we supposed to fix this?” Snufkin pointed out. 

Moominmamma thought a moment before smiling. “I know, I’m sure there’s something in grandma’s recipe book, it has a solution for just about everything.” 

“Oh yes! It even knew what to do that one time I got my head stuck in those trees!” Moomintroll remarked. 

Moominmamma made her way to find and retrieve the recipe book. 

Snufkin looked over to where his father and Moominpapa were still ribbing each other over the Joxter’s past crimes against their friends. Moominpapa easily scooped the small Mumrik man into a headlock. 

His eyes returned to Moomin beside him, smiling at the Mumrik boy in the way Snufkin had seen him smile at him many times before. Snufkin smiled back. He felt light in his heart before a small pang of guilt reminded him that he had thought that maybe none of this had been real. 

How could he have doubted that it was genuine? How could he have thought that Moomin and his parents had done any of this on purpose? For all his talk of natures, Snufkin had been too quick to think the worst. He knew why it had happened that way though...

In the end, the fact that Moomin could still look at him like this with his bright blue eyes told him that he had forgiven him for it. 

Moominmamma returned with the book and leafed through it, looking for just what they needed. 

“Ah! Here we are, ‘What To Do If Your Cooking Traps a Guest into Your Colony’,” She read out. 

The Joxter and Moominpapa stopped their roughhousing to pay attention, though the elder Moomin still held the Mumrik. 

Moominmamma read the passage and smiled. “This should be simple enough, come along everyone, we’ve got a bit of a walk ahead of us.” 

Moominmamma brought along the book and made sure all her cooking was off and settled before leading the gang of fathers and sons away from Moominhouse. They all helped Snufkin and the Joxter collect their belongings before they headed off across the valley. 

Snufkin kept his paw held in Moomin's as they crossed together, trailing behind the adults a bit. Moomin gazed around and noticed animals watching the group but daring not to approach. 

“They like you so much Snufkin, they’re watching us, but none of them are coming close like they usually do when you stroll through the woods.” 

Snufkin gave a little nod. “I suppose it makes more sense now, Moomin, I’m sure the animals are attuned to these sorts of things. They must have known all along that you were fae, that’s why they kept being so frightened.” 

Moomin pouted. “Oh how unfair then that I be born a Moomintroll! I very much like animals...” 

Snufkin couldn’t help but give a small laugh. “A troll then? I never would have suspected it, trolls usually aren’t so fair to look at.” 

Moomin’s cheeks reddened. “Maybe that’s a fortunate thing for me to think about then.” 

Snufkin glanced aside. “I’m very sorry about the camellia, Moomin, I destroyed it because I thought you had tricked me…” He admitted. 

Moomintroll gave his hand a gentle squeeze. 

“It’s okay Snufkin, there will always be more camellias in Moominvalley.” 

Snufkin gave a melancholy smile. “Will it be pink or red?” 

Moomintroll glanced aside. “Well, as you said, sometimes the giver doesn't want it to be known…” 

Snufkin squeezed Moomintroll’s paw and let it be. 

When they reached the mountain threshold Moominmamma stopped the group. 

“Now, in order to lift the fae claim from one who has eaten our food, all that needs to be done is for one of us to walk the claimed out of the valley and wish you to go,” She explained. 

Snufkin looked over to Moomintroll and found him looking back. Snufkin recalled when he had first been trapped by the magic of the Moomins food. How he was only freed when he wished to return to Moomintroll and the valley, now the only way out was for Moomintroll to wish him free. 

Moominmamma turned to Moominpapa and the Joxter. 

“You’ll have to bring him over and free him too, dear.” 

Moominpapa gave a laugh. “It’ll be no trouble wishing this one gone.” 

The Joxter quickly took Moominpapa’s paw in his own and grinned up at him. 

“Certainly you must have wanted me here if I was trapped at all.” 

Moominpapa smiled back but gave him a jab with his elbow. “Since when are you the expert on this?” 

Moomintroll took both Snufkins paws in his own and closed his eyes as he wished for his dear friend to be free. It would make him sad to see Snufkin go, but nowhere near as sad as it would if he stayed trapped and miserable in Moominvalley. 

When the moment was over and settled, the Moomins each led their Mumrik companions by the hand, out of the valley and across the threshold. 

Just as Moominmamma had said, there was no leg locking sensation. Snufkin was able to keep walking with Moomintroll as they made their way onto the mountain trail before stopping. 

Snufkin looked down upon Moomin’s face, into his bright blue eyes. He knew this would be the last time for a while that his dark brown eyes would look upon them. 

“I will return,” He promised. 

“It won’t be so soon... but I can think of nothing that could keep me from here,” Snufkin let a paw gently hold the side of Moomintrolls face. 

“Except perhaps another fae curse,” He added in with a grin. 

Moomintroll laughed, it was a soft and sweet laugh. As bright and vibrant as the valley behind him and the troll himself before him. 

Snufkin once more pressed his nose against Moomintrolls snout, not sure how else he might express what he felt without some awkward maneuvering. Moomintroll seemed to understand what it meant all the same as he blushed quite deeply. 

Snufkin parted and gave a wave to the Moomin family. The Joxter grinned and fell into step beside him after his own farewells with Moominpapa. 

The two Mumriks left the valley behind, and not long after the Joxter peeled off from Snufkin to follow his own path...

But not before tossing a balled up clump of grass at his son, who smiled fondly after his silly father. 

Snufkin took the straps of his pack in his paws and smiled up at the warm afternoon sunshine. For as strange a case as this may have been in Snufkin’s life, he felt light in his heart and he now knew for certain that the feeling was no malicious trick of a fae…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus concludes To Eat Among Trolls! Thank you so much to everyone who read, gave kudos, shared, and commented! I had such a wonderful response from this story and I appreciate it immensely! 
> 
> I will be posting a new story tomorrow that I hope you will all enjoy just as much! 
> 
> As for this story, I plan in the future to write a few spin-off stories set in the same universe, possibly one-shots but maybe longer! Perhaps a sequel, who knows! 
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated, I'd love to hear what you all think of how this wrapped up or the series in general! 
> 
> And last but not least, thanks immensely to Catofox on tumblr for the premise that inspired this massive labour of love!

**Author's Note:**

> My first Moomin fic! I hope you enjoyed! I got passionately inspired to write this thanks to a very very neat idea by Catofox on tumblr!
> 
> Thank you to my friend Furornocturna for going through the story and helping me work out the run on sentences! I genuinely have never been able to idenitify or fix those on my own.
> 
> She's a wonderful author on here so please go check out her work too!


End file.
